Stuck
by Sammysam468
Summary: Paul, Dawn and Chimchar get stuck in a cave. They encounter a few things as they try to find a way out. What fun. Lemon warning in chapter 15! Don't like don't read. Now Completed.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't feel pleased at the moment, no she couldn't stand it. She was supposed to be with her two friends, on their merry way to another city. But this… this was not merry! Not happy, not joyful or cheerful. Instead she has gotten lost in the rain and apparently, she is at Paul's side soaking wet! She slouched her back and followed Paul, he looked back.

"Troublesome," he said, "why are you stalking me?" Her blood boiled, how dare he call her troublesome! "Hey! I'm not stalking you, I'm just following you!" She crossed her arms and pouted, she felt like a spoiled child. After giving it a little thought, if she wanted Paul to get her out of the woods she might as well not get him mad. But wait… She didn't need that grouchy Paul's help! She could get out of the woods by herself. She stood there, smirking inwardly with confidence. Paul looked back at the girl who stood like at statue.

"Hey, girl, if you want to get out of the forest alive, I suggest you follow me." Dawn frowned, "I am perfectly capable of getting out of this with my eyes shut!" She yelled. The rain poured harder. "But thanks for offering…" Paul shook his head, "I wasn't offering, I was suggesting." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

There was nothing scary about the cold pouring rain! Lightning flashed and she heard the loud cry of thunder. "There is absolutely nothing scary about a little lightning and thunder!" She said to herself, another loud crash of thunder. She covered her ears, "Paul w-wait for me!" She ran after him. Paul turned around and Dawn bumped into him. Paul was caught off guard, so when she bumped into him they both fell. Dawn pushed herself up, she stared down at Paul. She gasped, _Oh no! I'm in BIG trouble! _She thought when she noticed Paul was soaked in a puddle of mud. She got off of him quickly, "Oh Paul, I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going!" He stood up with blood-red eyes and a creepy smile. "Do that again and you'd wish you hadn't done that." Paul dusted himself off.

"Come on," he said pointing at the cave, "if you wanna get out of the rain, follow me." She nodded and obeyed him. He sat down and leaned against the cave wall, while Dawn searched her bag. She pulled out two slightly wet towels and handed one to Paul. He looked at the towel and turned away from her. She sighed, but for some reason… Some very strange reason, he looked a little cute…


	2. Finding the Way

**Hiya! Just here to say, I will edit my chapters! Meaning they don't seem like crap anymore!!!!! *Big round of Applause* Thank you Thank You!  
789**

Opening her eyes, she noticed a sleeping Paul leaning against her. Her face grew red, but something didn't seem right, it was dim and the entrance was blocked?! "Paul!" She screamed, "Wake up! This is no time to sleep!" She shook him, he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me, yes I have noticed the cave is darker, yes I know it's blocked out by a giant boulder and no I don't know how to get out!" Astonishing! He had answered all of her questions, but how?! A bright light flashed and a small fire type monkey appeared. "Chim!" It said.

Dawn crawled towards the smiling Pokemon, "Hi there, Chimchar!" How can such an adorable Pokemon like him be stuck with a grouch like Paul? She gently carried Chimchar and rocked him slightly. "So what are we gonna do know?" Chimchar jumped out of her arms and walked forward. "How about this? We follow him and you stop asking me questions!" He followed the monkey, along with Dawn who kept quite.

XoX

"Hey girl, don't tell me you're tired already?" Dawn pouted.

"I have a name ya know? It's Dawn! Can you say it?! DAWN!"

Paul groaned, "if you shut up, I will call you Dawn! Alright?!"

Dawn smiled, "but you started it."

Paul paused, "Started what?!" Dawn frowned again.

"You asked a question, did you or did you not?"

"Yes I did but I didn't expect you to answer it!"

"But I answered it anyway!"

"Should I care?"

"I think you!"

"Why's that?"

"You're arguing about it!"

"Your point?"

"You're just annoying!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Me annoying? No! I'm too cute!"

"More like arrogant."

"Now looks who's talking!"

"I'm not arrogant…"

"Hmph pathetic loser, I think you pathetic idiots should make a club" She mimicked

"Point?"

"Oh Shut Up!"

"If I do you do too!"

Dawn strolled past Paul with her nose in the air; Paul shoved his hands in his pockets. Maybe that could keep them quite for a while…

-Moments Later-

Bored out of her mind and very tired, how worse can it get? Hey at least she didn't get stuck in this cave with a creep or maybe Paul was twice a creepier than a regular one! No, a heartless, arrogant person like Paul couldn't be very creepy at all! I mean Paul can be scary at times, but not creepy. Paul paused and glanced a Dawn.

"Troublesome, take a break." He suggested. But how did he know she was so damn tired? Was she that easy to read?

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm weak and helpless! I'm not tired at all."

"But I am…" He growled… Did she really have to lie to him? He leaned against the wall and took a deep breathe. "I also bet you are hungry." She turned to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm not hungry!" Stared at her and tilted his head, "Do you eat at all?"

"What are you talking about you perv?!"

"How the hell am I a perv?"

"By asking such a question like that!"

"How is that a perverted question?!"

"I think it's a perverted question!"

"How's that?!"

"I don't know, why should I tell you if I eat at all?"

"It's a simple question just answer it!"

"I don't want to answer it!"

"Then don't, you're so annoying!"

"How am I annoying?"

"Do you think calling me a pervert for no good reason isn't annoying?"

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"Just answer my question!"

"Yes I eat!" They crossed their arms and turned away from each other, pouting like spoiled children.

The small Chimchar sighed, "Chimchar, chim!" it sang. Silence. After a moment Paul stood up and resumed walking.

_**Later**_

Dawn's eyes drooped, she yawned. She felt too tired to talk, should she tell Paul? Might as well he should be tired too. Even Chimchar was too, he fell asleep a while ago! So they had to rely on a flashlight. She felt a bit cold, so she kept very close to him. Paul stopped once more.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you're not tired." Well of course she was! She was so damn sleepy she'd rather drop dead.

"I am and I'm seriously cold." Paul held out a Pokeball and a red beam flashed the Pokemon into it.

"Don't you have blankets?" he said sitting down, Dawn sat with him.

"No, Brock-" He locked his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her face streaked red. She squirmed a bit in discomfort.

"Stay still, troublesome." She buried her face in his chest, he was warm… He groaned.

"I said quit moving!" She pouted and pushed him away.

"Fine be that way, I will not snuggle with you for you to stay warm." Paul raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Who said I was cold?" Dawn stared back, she motioned away from him.

"You're such a perv, you know that?!"

"I was just trying to be a little considerate! With you it's no point..."

Dawn paused, "What do you mean considerate?" Paul frowned and turned away from her.

"Just go to sleep…"

Considerate? How was he considerate? Hugging her and becoming angry at her, was that his way of being considerate?

"Paul, you're so weird…" She whispered to herself.

"I heard that." Dawn stayed quiet too afraid to say anything else. Paul crossed him arms and closed him eyes, Dawn crawled towards him, she was waiting for him to fall asleep. She examined his calm face. Damn, why the hell did he have to look so cute when he was sleeping?! She noticed something… There was a fly on his nose! She bit her lip, the fly seemed annoying. Though… if she did it, she could've explained herself. She raised her hand, took a deep breathe, then… Smack! She'd hope she had gotten that fly. Paul's eyes shot open, crap she's in trouble.

"What that hell?! Why'd you have to do that!?" He growled.

"Well… There was a fly on your nose so, I tried to kill it." Paul looked around, he seemed to be disturbed.

"Paul? What's wrong?" Dawn asked with concern.

"Nothing, but… Where is that light coming from?"

"What light?"

"Hmph, don't tell me you haven't noticed it! It was dark in the cave remember?" Dawn tilted her head, she tried to recall. It was dark in the cave when she woke up, and up until now she couldn't remember a time when it wasn't dark. But, now, she had notice a small radiant light that was bright enough to see. The both examined the cave from left to right, up and down. But no sign of the light.

"Chimchar, chim!" It snag behind them. Of course, Chimchar! But how come they didn't notice him earlier. Paul glared a Chimchar.

"What the hell?! You should've said something! Why are you out of our Pokeball?" Once again in an attempt to cuddle the small Pokemon. She carried him and scratched the back of his ear. He jumped out of her arms again; did Paul's crankyness get to him? Dawn sighed, man she was cold!

"Hey, don't just sit there and say nothing, I know you're cold."

"How would you know?"

"Anybody who would be cold with those clothes." Dawn blushed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do What?"

"Act so perverted!"

"I keep telling you I AM NOT A PERV!"

"Yes you are!"

"I just pointed out your clothes are too short!"

"So clearly you're telling me you're a perv."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not a perv!"

"Are too!"

"Am Not!"

"Why do keep saying you not when you are?"

"GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled.

"You didn't have to scream at me."

789

**End of Chappie! Yay! Hope it was better than the previous chapter 2! AND NOW IT'S LONGER! Like it better, Chocolate Berry? Well til' next time My Friends! Ja Ne!**


	3. Sleeply Mood

**Some girl gets very annoyed with my dialogue and I think my plot as well. I think it's my story in general… But whatever, I'm just editing this cause she's becoming somewhat irritating… -_- I hate writer's block. But moreover THIS CHAPTER IS FOR OTHERS THAT CLICK THE TITLE AND READ THIS STORY! :3 **

Chappie 3:

Sleepy Mood

_Looking around, she tilted her head. Was it just a dream? It was all too real, then what the hell was going on!? And the scenery, it was just strange. Cardboard trees and papered grass, what was going on? It was just her, no perverted Paul, no happy-go-lucky Ash and no girl-crazed Brock. Some place this was! It was dull she couldn't stand that fact! She's a hyper bubbly girl for God's sake! She'd wish this was a dream!_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She hated the fact she didn't know if it were day or night! Once again she looked around, no sign of cardboard or paper grass. She sighed in relief but… SHE WAS STILL STUCK WITH PAUL! She'd wish that was a dream as well, too bad it isn't. At least Chimchar was awake as well.

"Man, why is it so cold?"

"Cuz of your clothes…" Dawn glanced back at Paul.

"Who asked you?" Paul shrugged.

"No one…"

"Exactly!"

"But you wouldn't want anyone think you're crazy, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"People will think you're crazy, because you're talking to yourself."

"I guess you're right," She smiled, "thanks, Paul!"

He smirked, "Hmph…" Dawn paused for a moment, a smirking Paul wasn't good. She felt so stupid when she realized there was no one else there! She crossed her arms, if that's how he want to play, then she'll play along!

"You know, that wasn't nice!"

"Neither is your hair…" Big mistake… Dawn's eyes widen with rage.

"**WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" **He didn't feel frightened; he continued to stare at her.

"Your hair isn't nice, are you deaf?" Dawn giggled.

"So you really, love my hair!" She grabbed his arm, "Aw you're sweet!" Paul pushed her away.

"Don't act like a fool." Dawn's grin grew wider.

"You don't take me for a fool?"

"No an idiot."

"I know I'm so cute!"

"Cute? More like annoying."

"You're so nice."

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Now fun time's over, she pissed off Paul. Chimchar jumped on his shoulder.

"Troublesome, I'm not gonna play this game with you." She sighed; Paul wasn't the type to play around with. He was a BORING type of person; he was also a pain in the neck. She shook her head and followed him.

_**Later**_

Oh how she wished that she was with her cheerful friends. She regretted ever following Paul, in hope to find her friends. She dragged her feet thinking about the comfy warm beds of the Pokemon Center. She wanted to relax and don't care about the world. She'd wish she hadn't run into the woods and have to say those four words. 'No need to worry!' Now she understood why her mother worried so much! Maybe Ash told her mother she was missing; now she's in trouble!

"Hey, Troublesome, what's the hold up?!" Dawn stopped staring at the ground, her head shot up. She was tired of walking, not that her feet were hurt but, she had grown tired of endless walking. She walked over to Paul.

"Paul, can we take a break?" Paul glanced at her; she had wide, puppy eyes. They pleaded, saying 'pretty please.' Paul took a deep breathe, at this rate they'd never make it out of the cave.

"Fine, but if we stay here longer than one hour, no more breaks!" She nodded; she leaned against the cave wall. She was bored at of her mind, she glanced at Paul. There was one question that almost killed her. She couldn't help but wonder, she took a deep breathe.

"Paul, what is the color of your eyes?" Paul stared at her, though it was completely random, he raised a curious eyebrow.

"What makes you wanna know?"

"Hey, it's just a question!" She balled her fists.

"What makes you think I would answer that question?"

"Cuz I'm gonna make a face at you…"

"What makes you think that making a face at me will get you…" Dawn lowered her lip, her eyes grew huge, she gave him the infamous puppy face once more. Paul frowned, giving her his 'no-way-in-hell-is-this-going-to-work-on-me-again' look.

"You know what; really I don't know what my eye color is." AH HA! He has spoken the truth!

"You should've said something earlier!" Dawn crossed her arms; Paul stared at her something seemed to bother him. Why does she always get so mad all the time? Dawn looked at Paul and gave him a playful push.

"Hey, troublesome, are we gonna go or not?" Dawn mocked and ran off ahead of him. Paul sighed and shook his head.

_**End of CHAPTER**_

_**YAY! I got this god forsaken chapter done! Sorry it took awhile!**_


	4. Hunger

Yay I'm back from being a dork and actually write WOOT

Yay I'm back from being a dork and actually write WOOT! Now for chappie 4!

P.S. I love all of you ppl!

454

Chapter 4

HUNGER!

The two trainers followed the small fire monkey find a way out of this cavern (as they did in chappie one) Chimchar had grown tried of there arguments for the past 4 days. How they would make fun of each other and what not.

The ape gasped and pulled Paul over to the two tunnels. "You have got to be kidding me!" The cave echoed Dawn's voice. Paul knelt down to Chimchar, "It'll be better if you'd choose a path and keep on walking. "Char..." The Pokemon said. 'Maybe even a faster way for the two to SHUT UP'

Chimchar immediately pointed at the left side of the cave and walked off into it. The two trainers followed. Moments later they came across a giant boulder. Paul sighed. Chimchar used flame wheel to break it apart and they kept on going.

Dawn's boredom meter was out of control she started to complain how he legs hurt and she needed a rest, but that didn't stop Paul they just kept going. 'Oh man now my heels are hard' she complained in her own head.

"Hey slowpoke, what's the hold up?" Dawn glared up at him and hunched her back out of exhaustion until she finally collapsed. Paul walked over to her unconscious body and carried her. He and Chimchar continued to walk…

Dawn woke up next to a familiar Pokemon. "Pika…chu?" she mumbled "Chim?" The ape ran up to her. "Wha… where's Paul?" Chimchar pointed at the irritated boy. "Oh…" she murmured and rubbed her eyes.

She walked up the Paul and sat down next to him. "Hey, what's up?" Chimchar walked over to the two. "For one you feel asleep and I had to carry you 4 miles, none stop. For two you are and annoying girl and for three…"

Dawn's stomach growled and her face turned a bright red as she scratched the back of her head. Paul turned to her with another glare. "Why are you hungry now? Why must I be stuck with such losers who get so hungry so…" Just then Paul stomach growled as well.

"Easily?" Dawn smirked, "Who's the loser now?" Paul ignored her and kneeled down to Chimchar's height "Your hungry as well I assume." Chimchar gave his a small grin. Paul sigh, "Fine I guess we can take a small break." Dawn's eyes shimmer and she clapped her hands together. "You mean it Paul? We can take a break?" Her voice sounded childish, wait, very childish, but he figured it was her nature.

Paul took some food out to snack on for a while, Dawn followed in suit and she took out some Poffins and gave them to Chimchar, she smiled at the small Pokemon and they ate. (Woot)

Moments Later

Dawn was very full of energy she felt like she could jump of a plane, without a parachute and land in a box of PILLOWS. Suddenly the ghost appeared out of nowhere trying to grab a hold of Chimchar. The Dark figure dragged the poor Pokemon into a dark deep vortex. Dawn just noticed Chimchar was gone. "Oh My God, I'm blind!" Paul sighed, "No, you idiot Chimchar is gone so now there is on light!" Dawn felt something touch her had. She shivered, "Paul?" "What now, moron" "Did you just pass me?" "No, why?" Dawn dug in her back pack for a flash light and shone it on Paul. She ran to him and looked further down the cave. "Now what?" Paul shrugged "We walk…."

454

Wow I did something with my life XD Thanks for the reviews ppl!

-Sammysam648


	5. Amako

**I edited this Chapter as well…**

XoX

"Why can't we just find Chimchar and get the heck out of here?" Dawn whined, Paul yanked her hair, she winced in pain.

"Stupid girl that's what we've been trying to do!" Dawn rubbed her head,

"Owie why'd you pull- hey wait for me!" She ran after Paul. Paul rolled his eyes and stopped. Dawn caught up to Paul.

"Hey, what's the rush Paul?" He ignored her and continued to walk

-Meanwhile with Chimchar-

The fire-monkey roamed the cave trying to find his master. Traveling for an hour now, he got hungry. His stomach roared in hunger. Chimchar put his hands over his eyes and fell on the ground, "Chimchar, chim, chim." He cried thinking it was the end of him. The droplets fell quickly; he sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Chim, chim…" Chimchar sat against the rough wall…

-Back with the Idiots-

Dawn ran as quickly as her legs could take her, "Paul, hurry, we need to find Chimchar!"

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Whatever…"

He followed in suit.

"Chimchar, Chimchar, where are you Chimchar!?" Dawn yelled until she felt like her throat was going to burst, "CHIMCHAR, PLEASE ANWSER ME!"

Paul sighed once again, "It's no use; you're wasting your time." He tried to speak calmly, though it was pretty easy. He's spoken to her calmly for a while as if he didn't mind her company.

"Oh, please Chimchar answer me!" Dawn waited for a response, no sound. Paul kept on walking and ignored the concerned trainer. "He'll be fine, alright? Just stay calm and he'd find us sooner or later." Dawn was about to hit the boy, but he whacked her hand away and pinned her down.

"It's not nice to hit, okay, so I suggest you stay calm or I'll do something worse."

Dawn put some deep thought in it and blushed. "YOU PERVERT!" She crawled away from him.

Paul scratched his head, "What'd you mean 'pervert', women!?"

Dawn's face grew red, "So you mean you're not gonna do what I think you are?"

Paul's face streaked pink. "What were you thinking, stupid girl?!"

Dawn giggled, "Paul, you look so adorable blushing!" Paul hid his blush and walked on.

-With Poor Chimchar-

Chimchar's stomach growled loudly. Why get so hungry so sudden? He looked down and saw foot steps. "Chimchar, chim!" eager to see his trainer he followed the steps, unaware whom it might belong to.

After countless minutes of running the tracks ended and he found himself a fool to not see such trickery. He ran back to find his master and the 'troublesome girl' or 'stupid' as Paul would put it.

-Back with the Crazy people-

Dawn held on to Paul's jacket, "I'm so tired Paul! So tired, I feel as if I'm about to…" She fell to the ground. He shook his head.

"Some troublesome girl."

"HELP, please help me! Somebody, please!"

Paul ran over to the voice and said "Hey, girl, why are you here?" Confused at the small child in such a cave. She looked up at him, her eyes almost looked dead, and her hair was a grey color he's never seen before. She had very pale skin, as if she was some sort of ghost, her clothing was just an old dusty school uniform.

She wiped her eyes, "H-how'd you get in here?"

"The damn rain, what about you?" He replied

She smiled, "I got dared to go here…"

"How long have you been here, how old you are? Where did you come from?" Paul said quickly.

She glanced at Dawn and giggled. "You have a pretty girlfriend, sir."

Paul glared at the girl, "Don't change the subject, now tell me!"

She took Dawn's hat and put it on her head.

"Well, I'm only 8 years old; I lived in Sangem town and… Hey mister don't you think she looks pretty without the hat?" The frail girl pointed at the blue eyed teen.

"I couldn't care less, please tell me." He frowned, now he was saying please?

She gave a faint smile, "I've been here for 60 years, sir."

Paul gave her a blank look. '_Sixty years in a cave, it's never-ending. Wait sixty years being here and at the age of eight? Damn it, she's a ghost and we're stuck here forever, DAMN IT ALL!'_

The small child dug into Dawn's back and brushed her blue hair.

"Hey, mister, if she isn't your girlfriend, do you like her?" Paul sighed.

"Do you know the way out?"

The ghost nodded, "Just keeping straight, oh! Um… I saw this Chimchar ran the way you're going, sir."

Paul ignored her comment and walked along.

He just has one question to ask her, "Have you been out of this cave?"

She slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, I haven't…"

"Do you want to get out of here?" She smiled.

"Yes, I've always dreamed about it."

He walked away, "Are you coming or not?" She walked towards the teen.

"But I must warn you, there is only one way out, so when we reach the exit…"

"Yeah, whatever." Paul interrupted, the child hovered over Dawn.

"Don't ya think we should rest for a minute and what until she wakes up?"

Paul sighed once more and waited.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Amako, who are you?" She inquired.

"Paul, and the sleeping girl is um… Dumb, Dump, erm… Dawn, I think…"

She giggled and tucked Dawn's loose hair behind her ear.

"Um, sir, she said something." Dawn mumbled in her sleep, Paul walked towards the young maiden.

"Paul… I need…" "Need what you troublesome girl?" She faced towards him.

"I need… your jacket…" Paul stared down at her, "Why do you need my jacket, stupid girl."

She shivered, "its cold…s-s-so c-c-cold, Paul…" She started to breathe very heavily and puffs of her breath escaped her mouth.

"Huh, it's not cold!" He couldn't feel anything, Dawn winced at the icy air and her teeth started to chatter.

"Um, sir, is this normal?" Amako asked very worryingly.

Paul ignored her and put his jacket around the suddenly shivering Dawn. She woke up, shivering and clueless. "P-Paul are we s-still in the c-c-cave?" Paul nodded and stared at Dawn.

"Let's keep going or we'll never get out of here." He said with a toneless voice, he stood up and walked away.

Amako followed him, "Oh and I'm Amako, nice to meet you Dawn!" She smiled very sweetly; Dawn smiled back and stood up following the two. To Dawn's amazement her new friend, Amako, could fly.

"Um, Paul is there a reason why she can fly."

She shivered. Paul looked over his shoulder raising his eyebrow, he smirked.

"She's a ghost."

Dawn's eyes widened, "Y-you m-mean, s-she's died?"

Paul could feel a cold breeze around his body; he exhaled and saw a visible puff of his breath.

Dawn stared at the girl. "Can I put my hand through you?"

Amako tilted her head to the side, "That's a myth, we can touch and feel things, so can the living beings, but we can go through non-living objects."

Amako gently grabbed Dawn's hand; "See" Paul yanked Dawn's hair and glared at her.

"Come on, if ya wanna get out of this cave, do be an idiot about it." Dawn slapped his hand away.

"Fine, as long as you help me find Chimchar!"

Paul crossed his arms, "Hmnp, whatever"

Amako pointed the way out, "There, but I warn you, there will be"

"Let's just go!" Paul replied angrily.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Yes I'm evil I'm sorry, will update as soon as I can :3**


	6. Cold?

**[EDITED]**

**XoX**

Chapter 6:

Cold?

Dawn sneezed and glared at him.

"Don't run off like that ever again."

Paul frowned, looking the other way he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hmnp"

Dawn sighed, "Are we ever gonna get out of this cave? When are we gonna find Chimchar?"

"No need to worry." He smirked.

Dawn kept her glare at him, "You've been listening to my phone calls haven't you?!"

Paul glared back, "No, I happen to be close you where you are when you complaint to you mother."

Dawn grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to her. "Ya know what Mr. Un-sensitive!? I can't- Ah-choo!" She rubbed her nose. Paul stared at her, in deep thought.

"Dawn…" He breathed, "Hm?"

Paul grabbed her arm, putting over his shoulder and lifted her legs carrying her bridal style.

"Paul, put me down! What's with you? Do you like to carry me or something?! You pervert!"

Paul frowned, "I'm not as perverted as you think I am."

Dawn paused, "So how perverted are you anyway?" Dawn asked.

"This isn't the time or place." He said

"Is it too much to answer a question?"

"No, I think it's even relevant to what you should be concerned of."

"Hey, I was just curious. Is that a crime?!"

"No, I just simply don't want to answer that question."

"Any why can't you answer it?!"

"Because you're troublesome."

"I am Not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"You are…"

"Am not!"

"When I say you are, then you are!"

"Says who?!"

"The only person talking to you…"

"You're so annoying"

"No you are."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"An idiot"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Troublesome…"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"You know what?! I hope we get separated from two tunnels that look identical!"

"I hope we do!"

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, causing Dawn to fall on the ground.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dawn yelled.

"Heard what?" Paul answered with a smirk on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I wasn't play dumb; I was asking what you heard."

"I know what you said, so don't play dumb!"

"I told you I wasn't playing dumb!"

"Yes you were, you were like, 'Heard what?'"

"Yeah, what did you hear?!"

"All I heard was, Idiot!"

"There, Problem solved!"

Silence… Paul crossed his arms and faced the other way. Dawn glared at him, copying his actions.

Amako placed her hands on her hips, "You guys act like spoiled 8 year olds. I suggest you face each other, say sorry and hug!"

Dawn sighed, "I guess you're right, Paul I'm sorry." She extended her hand, Paul glanced at her. "Sorry…" he mumbled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. He hated this as much as he hated her. Amako smiled, "See, was that hard?" Dawn ignored her, melting into the warm embrace. _'Why is Paul so warm?' _She thought.

'_**Because you like him.'**_

'_Huh? Who said that?'_

'_**Your little voice inside'**_

'_But why do I need you?'_

'_**Because, I'm the one who is the exact opposite from you.'**_

'_Well I don't get the point of you being here, but okay!'_

Dawn looked up at Paul; she used his shoulders as support to lean closer to his face. Paul found out quick enough what she was doing. Pushing her away he, once again, shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What were you doing?!" He asked; Dawn grabbed the collar of his shirt shaking him roughly.

"You ruined the moment! Why can't you just play along? You're such a brat, you know that?"

"I'm the brat?! You know what? Maybe you are the brat, for once in you life, think a little. I may seem like a heartless monster, know this… I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! I want to find Chimchar as much as you do, meaning we cannot goof around, just because you need satisfaction! I do not know what you are feeling, but I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever! As a matter of fact I am getting very annoyed with you around! Now can we get out of here, so I can't see you ever again!"

Dawn looked away, "But… Paul…"

"I don't want to hear any thing from you, okay?!" Then Paul stormed off somewhere deep in the cave.

Dawn took a deep breath, "See you later, Paul!" She shouted with fury.

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

XoX

"Chimchar…" The cave walls echoed, the small fire monkey walked around nonchalantly. He'd calm down a bit. Thinking it's never going to get out of the cave, he sat down, waiting…

XoX

"Damn her, the annoying imbecile." He mumbled. _'At least it's quite' _He thought to himself. _**'Too quite, Huh?'**_A voice said.

'_Huh, who said that?'_

'_**The annoying voice in your head.'**_

'_What the hell?! What do you want?'_

'_**I want you to stop being a bastard!'**_

'_Sorry, I was born and raised as a bastard.'_

'_**So, you can get rid of that bastardness right?'**_

'_Can we stop saying "Bastard" Okay?'_

'_**Okay, you moron…'**_

Paul shook his head ignoring the voice, _**'Hey, Paul, why so moody huh? Girl problems?' **__'Could say that…' _Paul looked back and sighed, "Troublesome girl…" He turning back to his way, he walked on. _**'You know, Paul. You shouldn't run away from your problems…'**_

'_Like I care, anyhow. How can I go back, when I said what I needed to say?'_

'_**How's about this, SAY SORRY!'**_

"_Like hell, I won't!'_

'_**Okay, but I warned you…'**_

XoX

He walked for a long time, wondering when he would get out. Would he die in the cave; or will he get out of it. Three days with no food or water was killing him. The small flame was about to burn out. He leaned against the cave walls and drooped his head… "Chim"

_**End of Chappie!**_

***Frowns***


	7. Leave me alone will ya!

Me: Well I guess I still get Paul all to myself! Yay!  
Paul: Please let go  
Me: Never 3  
Paul: WHY!?  
Me: I don't own Pokemon, but since Paul isn't a main character I'll borrow him for a while.

XOX

Chapter 7:  
Leave me alone will ya?!

'_**Hey, boy, don't you think you should go back to that girl before she goes and does something to herself?'** _Paul sighed, "No, she can take care of herself, but I don't really care about her." The voice chuckled, _**'Well then, boy, if you are not worrying about her, what will occupy you?'** _"Hmph, what else, look for my Pokemon." He answered.

XOX

Dawn scratched her head, "Maybe I should follow Paul…" Amako rubbed her eyes, "I'll take a nap, m'kay?" Dawn sighed, "Alright, sweet dreams, Amako." Amako placed her head on Dawn's lap. _'I can protect myself, who needs Paul anyhow?'_ Dawn thought. The cave darkened suddenly, besides Amako's glowing body, there wasn't very much light. Dawn heard foot steps coming toward her way. She began to get frightened, "Who's there?" "Me" He said, "Paul!" Dawn tucked her hands under Amako's head and slowly placed her against the cave wall. "Why you… if Amako wasn't asleep, oh, you wouldn't even think of what I'd do to you!" Paul had his 'I-would-rather-be-somewhere-else' look, "Well you wouldn't guess what I'd do to you." "Oh, what is that? Dawn stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, mister I am too cool…" She kept rambling until Paul pulled Dawn's hand, causing her to stumble onto him. Locking his arms around her waist, he nuzzled into her neck. Dawn's face grew red, "Not this again, Paul!"

XoX

'_**Ya know, she could be hurt, right?'** _Paul groaned in irritation, "Will you just shut up! I have better things to be worrying about!" _**'Remember, I'm in your head so I can read your mind.'** _"Damn you!" _'**Heh, heh, Paul. Bet you like her, Huh?' **_The voice said annoyingly, "WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!?"_'**Don't think so, kid… I know you do, because you worry of her.'** _Paul sighed in defeated. He heard a high-pitched scream, "What the hell was that?" _'**Sounded like, Dawn.'**_ "I'll go check…" He walked back the way he came from. "Mister, mister!" Amako came running towards the purple-haired teen. "Mister, Dawn is missing! I don't know what happened to her, something took her away! All I did was take a small nap!" Amako said with worry in her eyes. "Damn it, I can't trust Dawn for a mere two minutes and she got herself kidnapped! I shall stand up for my rights as a leader and as a leader I shall protect and fight for what I stand for, I may not be Mister nice guy, but Damn it I have to protect…" Paul was cut off, "Yeah all that crud, you're making the readers go to sleep! Why make a speech now?" "How the hell should I know?! I did it 'cause Abraham Lincoln did." Amako stared at him, "Okay…?" _'**Hey, boy, don't ya think it'll be boring without her around?'** _Paul groaned inwardly. _'Shut the hell up!' _Amako looked _'_at him strangely, "Sir, what's wrong?" Paul glanced down at her, "My head hurts." He replied.

XoX

'_Oh no, this can't happen again! The Damsel in Distress as usual, I'll be waiting for my so-called "Prince Charming" to save me…AGAIN!' _Dawn sighed into the rag over her mouth; she looked down at the chains around her arms and legs. _'Who's the evil Step-mother that chained me here?!' _She heard footsteps getting closer, "Chim?" Dawn gasped; she wiggled around to get Chimchar's attention. Fortunately she succeeded, Chimchar ran towards her cheering happily. The fire monkey yanked out the rag form her mouth, "Oh, Chimchar, I'm so happy to see you! Hey, Chimchar, do me a favor, please? Can you get me out of these chains?" Chimchar nodded.

XoX

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, after walking for a while; he got colder every step he took. The puffs of his breath escaped from his mouth. He glanced down at the floor, _'**What's wrong, boy? Miss that pretty little shinning girl, the love of your life, the sun to your rainy day.'** __'Okay, you are getting really on my last nerve! Bad enough Chimchar is missing, but I have to deal with an annoying voice in my head! Leave me in peace!' _After that the voice kept quite, "Sir, I…" "What, now!?" Amako grabbed his hand and pulled him to two tunnels (again?) "How about we split up, alright?" Amako nodded and skipped into on of the tunnels. Paul sighed and walked into the opposite one, _**'By the way you never told me what the matter was…' **__'Shut up or I'll make you shut up!' __'**What can you do to me? I'm in your head! So I am practically invincible!'** __"Whatever!" __**'Find me annoying, huh? Just run it out!'** __'Run it out? For what?' __'**You know, run from your problems!' **__**'How is that supposed to help me?' **__**'JUST RUN!'** _Paul shrugged and ran as fast as he could.

"I find this useless, but I need something to occupy me." Paul kept running until he saw a trail of chains. "Strange…" _'**Make its Jacob Marley, warning you about the three ghosts of your Past, Present and Future!'** __'Ha, Ha very funny…' _He grabbed the chain and pulled it.

XoX

"Oh! Chimchar, where can Paul be?" Dawn cried, she stared down at the long chain wrapped around her leg. The chain tugged her ankle causing Dawn to fall, "Ow, what was that?!" The chain jerked again, it's as if someone was pulling it. Dragging Dawn back to the way she walked from, she struggled to break free. Chimchar noticed this and ran after Dawn, "Chim, Chimchar!" The Pokemon shrieked. The blue-haired girl screamed loudly, "Dawn, what the hell?!" Dawn stopped the piercing yelping and looked up, "PAUL!" She jumped up and embraced the boy, "It's so good to see you!" Paul smirked, "I haven't been gone forever you know that, right?" Dawn paused then smiled again, "Yeah, but without you who would take care of Chimchar and me?" Paul sighed, he slightly pushed the bubbly girl away, "I think it'll be a great idea that you remove the chain from your ankle, before something else pulls it." Dawn took his advice, "Oh and by the way, how perverted are you?" Dawn giggled, "Well, if you must know… I've been craving to touch your body for a while." Paul smirked, "I feel like I'm getting out of control and… Dawn?" Dawn's face was a red as an angry Moltras. Paul chuckled, "You know, I was joking right?" Dawn grumbled something under he breathe. Here we go again…

XoX

**Chapter 8  
Giggles and Questions **

**The swollen shoulder oozed out black wet substance, Dawn winced in pain. "What's gonna happen to me now?" Paul sighed, "If we don't treat it now, it'll spread through you body, giving you a more likely chance to die…" "PAUL, DO SOMETHING!" Paul kneels down on his knees and removed Dawn's hands away from her shoulder. "Paul, what are you…?" Paul placed his lips on her shoulder and began sucking the black poison from her. "Paul…" she moan, Chimchar sat there staring at them. Poor thing doesn't know what's going on."Paul!" Dawn yelled, she ran to his side, "Don't die on me!" **

**XoX **

**Me: Well Dawn comes back  
Paul: Yayisms…  
Me: No not yay :(**

**Paul: :/ I don't get you  
Me: I got Benito :D  
Paul: Okay?  
Me: You're just jealous**

**Paul: Whatever…  
Me: Review please!  
Paul: Yeah, she'll go crazy.**


	8. Giggles and Questions

**Dawn: Ha! I'm back!  
Me: Why must life be a bit-  
Paul: Yeah okay, Sam doesn't own Pokemon  
Me: Why?!  
Dawn: Alright?**

**Me: BTW sorry this took so long, I'm done editing this story and will be editing "White Snow" Heh yet again sorry!  
**

**XoX  
**Chapter 8:

Questions and Giggles

"Come on! I'm the only one that's gonna know!" Dawn pleaded.

"I said no! Why the hell would you want to know anyhow?"

Dawn pouted and crossed her arms, "Just curious, you know?"

Paul groaned, "No I don't know and I would love to have that subject out of my head."

The small fire monkey walked away from the two before the fight comes on. The two teenagers glared at each other with fury in there eyes.

"Chimchar" the Pokemon sang, Paul glanced at his Pokemon and sighed.

"Whatever" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Dawn leaned against the wall, "I want to get out of here!" The cave wall started to vibrate on her back causing her to lose her balance. The rough wall fell apart into chunks of rocks, Dawn screamed as she fell into the pile of stones. "Paul!" She shrieked of course it caught Paul's attention. Paul rushed to her side as did Chimchar. The purple-haired teen examined the hole in the wall, _**'I think it's a passage, boy.' **_Paul rolled his eyes at the voice, he glance back a Dawn.

"Troublesome, I'll be back, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Dawn smiled and nodded; Paul sighed and entered the burrow.

_**Later**_

_What the hell was taking that guy so damn long?! _Dawn grew inpatient...

"Chimchar, find Paul, please." Chimchar nodded and walked into it. It grew dark, giving Dawn a bit of a chill.

_They better back soon._

_**Don't be sure sweetie, Paul took a while, and don't you think Chimchar would too?**_

_Man, I'm so bored, I can't wait other minute!_

_**Hey, don't run off anywhere, Paul said don't do anything stupid.**_

_Fine I'll wait more._

_**Much Later**_

The shadow swiftly passed Dawn, she shivered.

"Come on, Paul! Don't play around with me!" It rushed passed her again.

"Paul, I'm serious! Quit it." The shadow appeared in front of her, though that what she could any see… A shadow. It growled, seeming to be hungry. Where the hell was Paul when you need him!? It quickly bit her, digging it's fangs into her shoulder. She gripped her shoulder, knowing it was bleeding. Not knowing what to do, she waited for Paul to save her…

-BORDER-

Paul returned with Chimchar on his shoulder, he noticed Dawn against the wall; clutching her shoulder. He ran towards her.

"What the hell happened, I told you not to do anything stupid!" She didn't answer him. The swollen shoulder oozed out black wet substance, Dawn winced in pain.

"What's gonna happen to me now?"

Paul sighed, "If we don't treat it now, it'll spread through you body, giving you a more likely chance to die…"

"PAUL, DO SOMETHING!" Paul kneels down on his knees and removed Dawn's hands away from her shoulder.

"Paul, what are you…?" Paul placed his lips on her shoulder and began sucking the black poison from her.

"Paul…" she moan, Chimchar sat there staring at them. Poor thing doesn't know what's going on. When he was positive the black poison was almost gone he stopped. He stood up and began to walk.

"Come on, let's…" He groaned and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, she ran to his side, "Don't die on me!"Paul coughed, he leaned against the wall. He looked very sick.

"Come on, Paul! I know you're stronger than this!" Paul leaned over to Dawn and rest his head on her chest.

"Crap…" Dawn placed her hands over his lips.

"Paul, be quite, it's alright." Paul looked at her in confusion, what the hell is her problem? Dawn hugged his head.

"Troublesome, are you feeling okay?"

"Shh, don't talk." She was grateful for what he did, but…

"Dawn, I'm alright, the black stuff on your shoulder…" She cut him off.

"I know, was poison, but to repay my gratitude to you, I'll do anything you want." Paul smirked, if he got anything he wanted, he wouldn't be with her right now. Dawn stared at him, she sighed and began to un-zip her dress. Did she think he knew what he wanted? Paul's face grew red.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm? I thought you were perverted." Paul waved his hands in front of him.

"I was kidding!" Dawn giggled.

"So was I!" She planted a kiss on his forehead

"Troublesome, you're over-reacting with this." Dawn stared at him.

"That black stuff wasn't poison, it was grape juice…" Dawn's eyes widen,

"Then why were you in pain?!" Paul smirked.

"I'm allergic to grapes…"

"But I don't think grape juice actually is from real grapes."

"Or is it…?" Paul stood up, walking away from her, he glanced back.

"Hey troublesome, what's the hold up?" It still puzzled her, why would her arm feel like it was bleeding… but… it wasn't?

"HEY! STUPID GIRL, ARE YOU DAY DREAMING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!?" Dawn had woken up from her daze… what boyfriend? Was he referring to Ash? Ew, no way!

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dawn protested, Paul sighed.

"Follow me or don't, I don't care!" She ran over to him and pouted.

"Paul, do you have a brother besides Reggie?"

"No."

"Have you met anyone who looks like you?"

"No, but I can tell you there is this annoying girl who likes to ask questions!"

"You're so rude!" Dawn yelled.

"Does it matter? Lets go…" Dawn crossed her arms, looking the other way.

_**XoX**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Silver**_

"_**Aw man, split up from Paul again! I don't believe this!" Dawn sighed, but soon bumped into a familiar figure.**_

"_**Sorry I didn't see where I was… Paul" The red-haired boy looked at her.**_

"_**Who's Paul?"**_

"_**NO WAY! You have to be his twin, I mean you guys look so much alike!"**_

**Me: Silver is cuter!**

**Paul: *looks at Silver" No way.**

**Dawn: *strokes Silver's hair* It's soft!**

**Silver: *looks away***

**Me: Again sorry it took so long!**


	9. Silver

This Story is Damn life draining! Here it is, though! Updated! HAPPY NOW!?? *dies*

Key: "Hi" Talking

'_Hi' Thinking_

'_**Hi' Voices in their head**_

Chapter 9:

Silver

Paul stared back at the blue haired girl; he looked at her arm… Where's the scratch?! He shook his head, maybe be was just tired…

"Does it hurt?" He asked, Dawn tilted her head to the side with confusion. He pointed at her arm after rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Well…" Dawn looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened. "There's no cut, where did it go?!" She looked as if she was about to burst to tears, instead she laughed as if she was watching a Spongebob episode! She clutched her stomach in pain and happiness.

"I don't have worry about it getting infected now!" She said between breathes, Paul walked away from that crazy girl. It took her a good thirty seconds to figure out he was gone. She looked at the small fire monkey and pouted.

"Sometimes I think Paul needs to be patient, ya know?" Chimchar grabbed her hand and ran towards the way Paul walked.

After two or three minutes they couldn't find Paul and there was a four-way intersection…

'_Why is finding Paul SO difficult, I mean it takes him three seconds to find me!'_

'_**I don't have an answer to that, hon.'**_

She shrugged it off and walked to the left, at least there was a quarter of a chance she'd find him…

_**Later**_

Dawn glanced down at small Pokemon he looked a bit worried, she got a little irritated.

"Aw man, split up from Paul again! I don't believe this!" Dawn sighed, but soon bumped into a familiar figure.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was… Paul?" The red-haired boy looked at her.

"Who's Paul?" The boy said with a frown.

"NO WAY! You have to be his twin; I mean you guys look so much alike!" She yelled. The boy stared at her awkwardly.

"Sorry, don't recall having a twin…" He began walking away from her, Dawn panicked.

"Wait!" She said, "Can Chimchar and I tag along, pretty please?" She begged with puppy eyes. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, just don't bother me…" Dawn cheered and walked along with him.

"Oh I'm Dawn, by the way, what's you name?" She smiled, her eye twinkled.

"Silver…" He said coldly, at least wasn't as rude as Paul. Speaking of Paul, she did wonder what he was up to… But then again why should she care? Paul was mean and she didn't really like him…

_**With Paul**_

"That troublesome girl got on my nerves… Serves her right for me to have left her behind, the only problem I have is I can't see as well without Chimchar."

'_**Aw why would you leave her behind? What if you found the way out?'**_

"I'd get the hell out of this cave, what else could I do?" He said.

'_**You don't know the meaning of Chivalry don't you?'**_

"I do and I don't plan to leave her in this damn cave, I'm not an idiot"

'_**Don't be so sure about that'**_ Paul growled at that damned voice, why won't it leave him alone?

'_**I can see that poor girl in your arms.'**_ Paul began seeing what that voice was thinking about…

"_Paul! Where are you?" Dawn yelled. Paul appeared right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist; he rested his head on her shoulder._

"_Right here, don't worry." He nuzzled her neck, she moaned. _

"Hey, I don't want to see any of this!" Paul yelled, before the voice could say anything, he heard a distant familiar voice. He looked behind and saw a flickering light. Chimchar was the first word the came into his mind.

"Are you sure you don't have a brother?" Dawn asked for the millionth time. "Paul!" She jumped. Paul stood there looking at the boy; it felt as if he was looking into a mirror. He was damn sure that boy was feeling the same way…

"Oh Yeah, Paul this is Silver! I bumped into him and I mistook him for you…" She kept on talking but both of them ignored her. They were too busy glaring at each other, for no reason at all. Just the way men are…

"HEY! Are you guys listening?!" Dawn said waving her hand in front of Paul's face. Paul grabbed her hand and shifted his eyes to her.

"No we aren't. So if you have a problem with it, complain to him!" The two had their childish glaring contest. The red haired boy cleared his throat

"I won't mind if we could stop acting like brats and start walking." Silver bitterly said. Paul let her hand go, he took a step back.

"Lead the way, don't worry we'll follow…" Paul assured him. Silver knew that his look-alike wanted to annoy the hell out of him.

"Oh, don't worry about me, there's no need. I'd worry about your girlfriend, though. Keep an eye on her; she's bound to get herself into big trouble." Silver smirked at the angry purple haired Paul.

"You don't know what kind of trouble she is capable of getting into! She can walk off of a cliff unaware of how high it is!" Dawn pouted at this, she was clumsy! But she wasn't stupid…

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"You really can? Without me you would be wondering aimlessly in the woods!" Paul yelled.

"With you, I can walk aimlessly in a CAVE!" She spat back. Paul glared at her, even though she was right…

"I know that you want to be with me, 'cause you are scared of what might happen." He was absolutely correct! She did find him comforting to be with and she was also scared something bad would happen to her… **again**. Silver stood there and watched the two argue. As amusing as it was, he wanted to get going.

"Hey! I don't know about you guys, but I plan to get out of here before I turn thirty!" They ignored him completely! The small Pokemon looked up at the two bickering trainers; he turned his head towards Silver. Their eyes met. He had to face the fact that Paul and Dawn will always fight. And he'd had to get used to it…

_**XoX**_

Thank me for remembering this story ._.


	10. Best Friends Forever

**_HAHAHA!!!! Mission accomplished, another damn chapter! ^___^ You're welcome._**

**Chapter 10:**

**Best Friends Forever**

Everyone knows how Dawn has an urge to ask questions and how eager she is to have them answered. But with Paul and their other new 'friend' Silver, she never got a glance. She'd ask questions that have bothered her for some time, and having them ignored was a big let down. For her at least, for the two boys not so much. They didn't like her opening her mouth! They praised God she was quiet, even if it was for a moment! Back to Dawn, there was a question that she was dying to ask. The cave was dim and she couldn't see it… Why? Why?

"Why is your name Silver?" Why indeed… There was nothing silver about him, his hair wasn't a silver color, his teeth weren't! Nothing… Except, maybe-

"My eyes are silver…" Duh! Why didn't she think of that, she doesn't really give anything a lot of thought, unless it was something important. At least she got that question off of her chest, but there was a question that lingered in her head. Why was Paul such a pervert? She was a girl and they have been together for a little while. She thought of that as a useless question to ask but she did anyway…

Paul glared at her, wasn't she done with that damn question? Even so, he did have the right to not respond to her. After she was met with silence, she went ahead and asked the question. Why won't she just let it go? He just wanted her mouth glued shut!

"Why do you ask, knowing I won't answer back?" Paul snapped, Dawn turned away with her nose in the air. Paul crossed his arms in irritation; Dawn glanced back and mimicked him.

"I'm just a curious person; I want to get to know you better! I want to be Silver and your friend!" She replied in the sweetest voice Paul's ever heard her speak in. Her light tone was cute enough to make Paul twitch in fear. Why was he scared? He was scared for them to actually become friends. That means there is a big possibility she wouldn't ever stop bothering him. It scared the living shit out of him knowing she'd be by his side! Until they find the way out of course.

"Paul, are you okay?" Paul dropped back to earth; Dawn, Silver and Chimchar were staring at him. He glared back, what a stupid question!

"I just spaced out… Nothing wrong with that!" He'd rather space then talk to her.

"At least she was concerned for you…" Silver said in a mono-tone voice.

"I don't need any concern of anyone!" He said clenching his fists. The blue-haired girl stood there watching Silver and Paul fight. For the first time she wasn't fighting with him… She noticed something about Paul… He was more of grouch than he was before.

'_I guess that's how boys are when they disagree.' _Dawn giggled silently, Paul heard it though.

"What's so damn funny!?" He asked (actually yelled more); it seemed Silver was curious as well.

She waved her hands in front of herself, "Oh, nothing!" She said, laughing nervously. Paul frowned, shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. She was on his last nerve, but something bothered him… Why the hell was he so damn mad?! He took a quick glance at Silver; his eye-brow was raised. Paul knew he was wondering the same thing. Dawn popped up right in front of him… Which made him much more irritated, what did she want?!

"Paul… Are you gonna stand there and stare at Silver all day… or night?" She asked him with a slight smile at him.

"I mean Silver is cute and all, but there's no need to stare at him!" She smirked at him, Paul shook his head. He didn't want to play her damn game!

"If you think he's so cute then why aren't you the one staring at him?"

"Well… Maybe 'cause you're the one staring at him and you look more fun to look at than him!"

"Won't you be a good little girl and stand next to him instead of me?" Dawn glanced over her shoulder.

"How about I stand next to you and talk to you?" Paul sighed.

"You know you two, we should-"

"EEEEEEEEP!" Dawn shrieked, which got Paul and Silver's attention.

"S-s-something licked me!!!!" She cried.

"Like what?" The red haired one asked.

"I donno, can we get going?! PLEASE?!" She shivered and ran off somewhere else. Chimchar followed along with the two boys.

---

They've been walking around the cave for a while… But were they going in a circle, were they walking the same way they came from? It didn't occur to Paul until Dawn disappeared… again! She wouldn't know where to find a Pokemon Center without a map, but is seems she sure knew her way around lost! Paul looked at Silver, maybe he wasn't real! Maybe he was just part of his imagination! Like Amako! She sure looked like one! There is no such thing as ghosts! Well… In Paul's opinion there weren't. Silver turned his head, just noticing Paul was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Silver asked with a strange look on his face.

"Nothing…" He replied awkwardly. Awkward was the right word for those two being with each other. Especially without Dawn's presence, Silver didn't know her for long but, for Paul… He was used to having Dawn disappear suddenly. What he didn't know was HOW she disappeared!

"You worried about her, Red?" Paul said jokingly.

"If you're not I don't think there's any point to it. I think you know we'd find her eventually…" Well… This wasn't fun at all; putting two calm and collect people together isn't entertaining. Paul wasn't amused.

"So, this girl… She's your girlfriend?" Oh yes, he knew Silver would have to ask sooner or later. He sighed with annoyance.

"No, I'm just trapped in this damn place with her." He couldn't wait until he and Dawn met a new person so they can ask him the same question.

"It sure seems like it… With both of you arguing and I assumed you two argued like that all the time. Anyway, since you guys are the polar opposite… You know the saying, opposites attract?" Of course, that cliché, when it came to him and Dawn! Reggie, his older brother, would always tease him about the blue haired maiden… At least… that's what Reggie referred to her as… But Reggie wasn't the problem; the problem was Chimchar and Dawn's disappearance. Why does the monkey want to be around her so much? It wasn't because Paul was a lot more aggressive with it, right?

"Yeah, I've heard it before." The saying always lingered into his mind; it didn't bother him at first. But after giving it a little thought it made no sense. Just to him, sure he was a grouch at times and she had a smile on her face. She was a coordinator and he battled gym leaders. She wasn't much of an opposite; if you put the little things that made them different aside.

"Sir, I've been looking for you!" That familiar voice! Paul turned his head, Amako! She giggled and walked up to his look-alike.

"Hello, I'm Amako! What's yours?" She grinned widely and extended her hand. Trying to be polite he shook her hand.

"Silver…" He had a feeling something was wrong with that small girl. Suddenly, as if a gust of wind passed though his body; Silver began to shiver. Amako crossed her arms and pouted.

"Where's your pretty girlfriend?" Again, why won't anyone just understand she wasn't his girlfriend?

"She's not my girlfriend, okay? Have we finally clarified it?" Paul paused, the two shook their heads. "Good. Just to answer your question, I don't know." The child sighed.

"Well, should we split up?" She asked with a finger on her chin.

"No she'll stumble her way to us so there is no-"

"MISS, OH MISS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Amako yelled using her hands to strengthen the sound of her voice.

"Here!" It was a faint sound but loud enough to be heard. Amako grinned at Paul; she received a cold stare from him in return.

"Miss Dawn, is that you?" She said smiling.

"Dawn, get your butt over here before I go over there!" Paul got impatient when he was met with silence. He walked over to the sound where the voice was heard. He saw a dark figure, which looked a lot like Dawn. He stood there, having second thoughts about walking up to her.

"What's the matter, Paul?" She extended her hand and gestured him to come closer. "I'm not gonna bite!" She wouldn't, but he would!

"Why don't you come along with me, so I can get us out of this cave?" He replied to her as if she were a child.

"Because you are too fun to mess with; it's so funny to see your face getting all red like that!" She kept babbling on about it, laughing because he was irritated with her… As he always has been.

"Anyways, I'm not going over there!" She giggled. She wouldn't take a step out of the shadows; he didn't like the game anymore.

"Then I'm just gonna leave you here since you wanna play with me. I don't have the patience or time to do this anymore."

"You're lying! You think its fun to mess with my head too!" She was a lot more annoying than she usually is… She better not be caught somewhere. THIS WAS NOT DAWN!

"Who are you, exactly?" Paul was tired of this, no more hiding the faux. Nobody's gonna fool that arrogant and rude P-A-U-L! The figure that stood in front of him transformed into a round Pokemon. It flew away into the rough cave wall.

"Why the hell do I always have to find her?"

"You don't have to, sir. She's right there!" Amako pointed out to him. "I already found her for you so you don't have any stress. Actually, she found her way towards us." Yes, that was Dawn, no doubt in his mind. As long as she didn't get herself lost anymore… The weight would lift off his shoulders.

"Hey, sorry for running off like that, I got a little carried away!" She nervously laughed with Chimchar.

"How long have you been there?" Dawn pressed her two index fingers together.

"Even since you told that look-alike to get her butt over here!" she smiled widely, Paul raised any eye-brow.

"And why didn't you tell me you were behind me this whole time?" He folded his arms in front of him.

"I didn't want the fun to end!" She giggled along with Amako, Silver was smirking.

"Sorry, AGAIN, at least we'll still friends!" What a stupid statement, it was so stupid it made him chuckle.

"We'll be best friends forever…" The best there ever is.

XoX

**_Love it? Stop telling me to update! I will dammit! It's not like I'm gonna forgey so just STOP!_**


	11. Getting Along

**Herro there! So here's another chapter and it seemed I lied because I did forget about this! Sorry It's a bit short, I'm trying to make it longer! Forgive me?**

**BTW I donno if I told you already but, Silver is from the Pokemon Special Manga so if you have the time look him up! He's adorable 3**

**Chapter 11:**

**Let's get along, shall we?**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna look ahead!" said a cheerful Amako. It's not everyday you get stuck in a cave with your worst nightmare or a ghost or a person whom resembles your worst nightmare. But for Dawn, we'll say she isn't a lucky girl, what's most awful is she and her companions are running out of supplies. Soon their food supply will run dry and they will have to accept their fate.

"Paul, if we get out of this cave, can we start over?" Another question out of the blue, but it's so strange she'd ask a very much relevant question.

"I don't know…" He mumbled, it didn't concern him and he didn't really care at the moment. Dawn folded her frail arms, finding herself starring at the purple headed jerk. Paul glanced at her from time to time and every time he looked at her, their eyes met. We all know what his thoughts were at this point… _'What the hell is she looking at?' _We all ALSO know what DAWN'S were, _'What if…' _No she couldn't be thinking about it, no, not at all! He was rude and cruel! There is no way she could've been with a boy like him. Ash and Brock wouldn't have approved of it! Dawn shook her head, why was she thinking about Paul and his relations with her anyway? Was she somehow-

"What's with that stare of yours? What's going on through your mind?" This is one of those questions Paul would rarely ask (he didn't ask many questions really). Most importantly this is one of those questions Dawn didn't feel very comfortable answering. Treating it like a rhetorical question she giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. She commented on how much of a jokester he was, even though he never told her any jokes of his own.

"Oh I see, you have a little crush on me, huh?" He smirked, "That's very flattering but I-" He paused. What did he think of the blue haired girl, what was she to him? Dawn frowned at him angrily then, she looked away.

"I guess you are right… just a little one…" This distracted Paul from his thoughts and he chuckled. How ironic she'd slightly fell for a boy she hated, that's a normal story though. Maybe Silver found the irony amusing as well, since he laughed too.

"What about you?" An awkward silence grew over them; he had to think about it… But then again, why would he?

"No, what makes you say that?" He stopped and everyone followed suit. Dawn stared at her boots, kicking the dirt. She seemed embarrassed to look up.

"You know, I just thought since you've gotten a bit soft and… You seem to like me…" She fiddles with her hair. Paul continued to stare at her as she looked back with pleading eyes. He took a quick glance at Silver and Chimchar. Their eyes found themselves on a rock in the cave; they wanted to avoid helping him. Maybe she was right, he'd gotten soft on her, but she was just one girl.

"Well, I don't get over it. You don't really like me so, it should be no problem." He said coldly, if he told her anything comforting she'd take it the wrong way… He didn't want anything to happen it this cave but, he had to deal with her and how fond she'd be to him soon. He didn't want her to feel closer to him and the only thing he had to do is act bitter towards her.

"You're right; it's nothing to make a fuss over." She said calmly, this shocked the purple-haired boy. He thought she was always immature; maybe being around him was somewhat of a good influence on her.

"How 'bout you, Silver?" He shook his head 'no' Dawn frowned. Silver didn't appear to really care about any of those things. He also didn't like to share anything about himself.

"Do you have any siblings?" He glared at her, it was better off not getting anything out of him. She sighed, walking in the direction that they were before. Paul and Silver glared at each other, Dawn was ten feet away with Chimchar.

"You aren't much of a talker, Silver." He asked his hands in his pockets.

"No, but you're girl sure is a piece of work." The red-head smirked.

"If you didn't recall our conversation earlier, she's not mine."

"You should make her yours before someone else does." Paul chuckled.

"Are you gonna try to make a move on her?"

"Not at all, she would really like a stranger snuggling with her." That's what she didn't want to have his warmth a while back.

"That's true, I know from experience." Silver laughed.

"Have you always been so soft on her?"

"Yeah, she's just clueless girl, so I thought she'd listen to me if I was nicer."

"What's your plan until you get out?"

"Be as cold as winter. If she respects me enough, she won't be a problem. Plus, I don't want her to think I have a thing for her."

"Don't you already?" This sounded familiar, that voice in his head went away a while ago. Maybe he was going crazy and such.

"No, falling for her will cause problems. Especially when he friends hate my living guts; I bet you if she didn't follow me into this cave we'd both be out there… Hating each other."

"Do you still hate her?" Paul took the time to think about his answer. He wasn't really comfortable with a lot of questions.

"No, not really, she kept me company. If we stay together any longer; I don't want to think about being attached to her." He looked at Dawn, "If I was, what would I say to her friends? 'Hey can I tag along with you guys? Why? Oh! Because, I seem to get lonely at night!' That's a big NO"

"Paul, you're crazy!" Dawn said giggling, Paul looked away… He talked too loud; Silver slightly smiled containing a laugh.

"Did you hear our chat?" Dawn shook her head and sweetly smiled.

"I wish I did… Hey, Silver?"

"Hm?" She locked her arm around his.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No."

"That's good to hear." Silver raised an eyebrow, awkwardly staring at her. She winked at him and put her index finger over lips. He nodded his head, playing along.

"And why's that? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He smirked as Paul observed.

"Maybe… Do you want me to?" Silver cupped her chin, leaning down. Paul's eye-twitched, he could help but grab the collar of his shirt.

"Do you want a kiss from me?" He snickered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Silver pushed him away, which pissed him off.

"Let go…" Paul loosen his grip, Silver glanced at the blue eyed girl.

"I told you to make her yours before someone else did."

"YOU SAY YOU WOULD MAKE A MOVE ON HER!" He snapped.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"You know, Paul, I can choose who I like." Dawn stated.

"Yeah but…" He paused, "…Fine, whatever, I just think it's wrong for him to do that to you."

"Satisfied?" Silver asked as she smiled, nodding her head.

"Even Paul has his limits with me." She giggled, Paul rolled his eyes.

"Its okay, Paul, I just wanted to know if you cared or not."

"You didn't think I cared? I cared when I didn't know exactly where you were at! I cared when that cut was on you arm! I cared when it went away! I even cared when you slept, because I knew if I went to sleep as well, I'd wake up and not know where you went!" Silver stepped in between them.

"Give her a break, PAUL, you shouldn't yell at her!" They glared at each other again.

"Shut the hell up, your not part of this!"

"I'm not? She wanted to know if you cared who she was with! And YOU make a big fuss over it! She's curious; you out of all people should know that." He was absolutely right; he'd known her longer than a look-alike.

"You know, you're a pain in the neck." Silver chuckled, pushing Dawn towards the dark eyed boy. Dawn extended her hand out, inviting him to shake it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm hug. She smiled, rubbing her head against his chest.

"I think you're right, I have gotten soft on you…" He lightly pushed her away.

"…Because, I HATE HUGGING YOU!" She didn't expect that.

"You always think I'm your teddy bear to cuddle with!" Dawn's face went red.

"I've only hugged you 3 times! Anyway, you are a teddy bear! You sure act like it!" She teased.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear from you! You're making me crazy!" He couldn't explain it, but he was gradually changing and he didn't even notice… At least they're getting along!

**XoX**

**Thanks for the read! Sorry Bout any errors you spot, I'm not gonna fix it! Yes I will Update and DON'T TELL ME TO OR GIVE ME ANY IDEAS (Though I don't think you guys have given me an yet!) I WILL UPDATE DARN YOU! **


	12. Too Close for Comfort

**Sorry for taking long, I get bored with stories or I get writersblock. (Which is the reason I get bored) But I try to remember not to take two years to update!**

Chapter 12:

Too Close For Comfort

XOX

"Hey, Paul…?" Great another one of Dawn's questions, which Paul dreads oh so much.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He said gruffly, he didn't seem to care.

"Are we friends?" A bit out of the blue like usual. Dawn stared at him with a straight face.

"I guess we are, why?" He should very well know why, Dawn simply shook her head.

"Just a stupid question I wanted to ask…" 'Stupid, since when did she think her questions were stupid?' Paul thought to himself.

"Are you okay, did you hit your head?" The blue-haired girl shook her head once more.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled this had Paul wondering; what could've happen to that annoying girl?

"You know I kinda miss that pesky girl-" He was cut off by a slap from Dawn.

"Was that all I was, just a pesky girl! Well mister no feels, I hate to break it to you but-" Paul grabbed her small shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Why are you suddenly acting like this? What did I do to make you like this!" She harshly pushed him away, crossing her arms.

"I realized we can't be friends if you're never around! I think soon after we get out of here you; you'll forget me and hate me." Her tone seemed a bit sadden, Paul examined her hurt face.

"Wanna know something? I never hated you. Sure on an occasion I found you annoying but I never hated you." Dawn's frown quickly turned into a smile.

"Are you comforting me, Paul?" She giggled.

"I can't believe you out of all people, you're a really good guy, you know that right?" Paul looked at Silver with the see-I-told-you-so face.

"Well, I can't believe MYSELF. I'm acting so strange towards you. ONLY to you, I'm not sure how you changed me." Dawn looked at him confused.

"I think I'd be attached you soon, if not now… Haven't you noticed my change? I'm talking to you calmly and without irritation!" Paul took a deep breath.

"We can go back to hating the fact we're together…" He glared at her.

"Do you honestly think this will go away in a day!"

"No, but in time we'll go back to normal. Oh, I got it! If you don't want to leave me you can just tell Ash! I bet he'll find it in his heart to let you tag along!"

"I have a better idea, you stay with me."

"Paul, that's not a very good idea… My mom, Brock and Ash could get suspicious; they might think something is going on between us." Paul smirked.

"Let's assume there is something between you and me."

"As in…?"

"That we have feelings for each other." Dawn's face grew red.

"What do you mean feelings for each other, serious feelings or just-" Paul placed a hand over he mouth.

"How about I make this easier and say I like you." Dawn nodded her head.

"So, you like me?"

"Yes. I mean NO! Ah, never mind, forget it!" He grumbled, walking along with Silver, his hands in his pockets. Dawn pouted; she walked on the other side of Silver. He was the barrier between them. He knew what Paul was up to. He wanted to pick fights to gradually become distant from Dawn. But usually resolving those fights will bring them closer. The blue haired girl sighed. Paul was being immature on purpose, she knew… She knew he cared, that made her smile.

"You're such a strange friend Paul." He stared at her with confusion. Maybe she'd still be with him after they get out. Maybe he should stop and let her take him. Maybe he really did want to be her friend.

"Silver, I'll just give up, and I'll give into this. It's not worth the effort anyway." Silver rose an eyebrow, Paul was strange. He nodded.

"You could care less, huh Paul?" That wasn't entirely true.

"I do, I care how gradually close she and I are getting. How this will affect us in the future."

"Why If is doesn't?"

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't, I was being cautious." Paul already knew what he was doing when he got out. He didn't want his 'friend' to know.

"What about me? What if I want you around?" Dawn joined.

"Then stay with me!" Dawn looked away.

"But… I can't, what'll Ash think?"

"Who cares what he'll think, he's not you, right?" She smiled.

"But Ash is my friend and he'll be worried! Why don't you-"

"He's my rival, not my friend," he paused, Dawn nodded her head, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"You did fine without me before…Why would you want me around now?"

"I never said I did, I said I MIGHT! It's not only me what about you, what do you want!"

"Now it's all on me? I want you to decide! I honestly don't care about me! I already know what I'm going to do! I want an answer from you!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'll tell you when I actually can!" She glared at Silver, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, nose to nose.

"Silver, get out a fire type and let's go ahead! Silver nodded as she let go. He dug into his pocket pulling out a Pokeball. A stream of red light escaped from the center of the ball. A tall, black Pokemon cried out, "TY!"

"He's not mine, but he's the only fire type I have on hand." The flame on the Typlosion's back was very bright, Silver looked at Paul.

"We're leaving you behind; you should use this time to think…" He informed Typlosion to lead the way. The more they walk the more the light would be consumed by the darkness of the cave. Paul stared at his Chimchar, whom seemed worried.

"What's up with Paul?" The bluenette asked, Silver looked away. "Don't pretend you don't know, he talks to you all the time."

"All I know is that he's made his own decision and that he's concerned of how it'll affect you." Her face blushed pink.

"What's his decision?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. But he's been showing how much he 'loves' you" Dawn's face was bright red.

"He loves me!" Silver shrugged.

"Probably, hey do me a favor… Don't get made at him whatever he's decided." Dawn giggled; the boy stared at her, confused.

"What make you think he loves me? Paul can't-"

"He's still human and who knows maybe he's loved you before… Paul, as far as I know, really isn't expressive with his emotions."

"Do you think he's just going through a phase?" Silver shook his head.

"No, I think he's just worried what you'd think." He paused looking down at Dawn; she was fiddling with the ends of her skirt.

"What would you think if he really DID love you?" she smiled.

"He's my friend, so I'd think nothing of it!" Silver chuckled.

"Maybe I should get back to Paul; he'd have a lot to say.

"Silver…" She stared.

"Hm…?"

"You're my friend too?" The red haired boy sighed; this was what he was avoiding.

"I guess we are, why?" Dawn rolled her eyes, pointing behind.

"Go to Paul! I don't want you here!" She put her hands on her hips, turning away. The boy snaked his arms around her waist.

"But I want you with me… _forever_." He breathed in her ear, this made Dawn shiver. "You have me all to yourself why should I go?" He nuzzled her neck. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" She pushed him away, quickly.

"Silver!" Paul laughed along with Silver.

"So, you're telling me that was you!"

"Silver wouldn't ever do that…" The two look-alikes smirked.

"But we would together…" Before Dawn could react to any of this; they grabbed both her hands, kissing her cheeks.

"If you had a choice and we both wanted you…" Paul started. "…Would you choose me or Paul to be with?" Silver finished. The bluenette's face turned bright red, she pushed both of them.

"Stop it, you two are evil!" The boy laughed as she ranted on about them.

XOX

**Reasons for M rating: Language and... a debatable subject or chapter. Though I did have a comment saying they couldn't wait for a "Lemon" which one debatable subject but I don't think I have the talent to write one of those ever again. So don't get your hopes that high.**


	13. Alone

_**I neglect this story way too much, I lose intrest very quickly so don't start crying. At least it didn't take me a million years to update. STOP TELLING ME TO UPDATE I WILL SOONER OR LATER. Telling me to update with make me take longer to update. Damn... So here it is enjoy even though none of use own Pokemon.**_

**Chapter 13: Alone**

Two onyx eyes opened slowly and found a sleeping Pokemon on his stomach. He turned his head to the side. Dawn was curled up next to Silver, his arms around her. Paul could've been annoyed with this, but the cave was freezing. He got up, waking the sleeping Chimchar. He took off his jacket and gave it the Pokemon. The fire monkey placed it on the ground and crawled inside it. The dark-eyed boy walked from his sleeping companions. He needed time think, after taking a few twenty steps.

"Paul, why are you up?" the girl yawned, he sighed.

"I needed to think about something…" He stared at Dawn for a second, and then looked away.

"Dawn, do you like me?" She opened her mouth to speak.

"No, not like friend, do you like me?"

"You are asking me a weird-"

"Answer it!" He was getting annoyed.

"I donno…" Silver was easier to talk to.

"Leave me alone, I wanna think." The blue-eyed girl walked towards him; a hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

"Leave him to me; he wants me to talk to him." Before the girl could protest a flash appeared in from of her. A giant bear Pokemon grabbed her and ran toward their resting place. Silver approached the sulking trainer.

"What's on your mind?" Silver stared.

"What if she hates me?"

"Don't you want her to hate you anyway?" Paul shook his head.

"Now I want her to stop getting closer… Soon, I might-"

"You're an idiot, if you don't want to at least give her a chance… I wouldn't do something as stupid as that. If I were you I'd just say nothing and hug her." Paul glared at him.

"I'm not stupid! I would but… she has no time for me and I have no time for her."

"You're wrong; you're just scared you've fallen for her!" Paul froze.

"You heard me! I'm right, you don't know it but you're hurting her! She's confused and she's worried about you! She probably has already fallen for you! Think about this dumbass." Silver walked the other way.

"Silver-"

"NO! TALK TO HER SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Paul growled, he was irritated, confused and unhappy. What he got himself into wasn't a joke. He was irritated with himself. He was confused about himself. He was unhappy at himself. He hated himself. All he could do is solve this alone, but he needed help. He was too independent to ask for any help.

"Paul…" He looked behind as Dawn wrapped her arms around him. She was warm…

"Silver said you were having a hard time. I thought I should give you a hug; do you feel better?"

"Tell me what's wrong…" He pushed her away.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie!"

"Just leave me alone, I don't need you here!" Dawn slapped him.

"I'm here to help you, not yell at me!" Paul touched the side of his face.

"Dawn…I…"

"You are my friend, right? How can we be friends if you don't trust me?"

"It's complicated and I'm not very… Comfortable to tell you anything about it…" She nodded and giggled.

"See? Was that hard? Now ask me politely to leave you alone." Paul shook his head, quiet as a mouse; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked, surprised at his sudden actions. He placed a chin at on her shoulder. "Right now I'd only want to be with you." This was unreal to her, he was holding as if they were… Never mind… He pulled away for a second to see her confused face.

"Paul why are you-?" He placed both hands on her cheeks. Dawn's face grew red, and got darker as he inched closer. His eyes half closed, he parted his lips slightly. He looked up at her, his cheeks tinted pink. The blunette gulped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued what he was doing, they were nose to nose. She was comfortable being so close to him. She wouldn't be happier he kissed her- Two fingers pulled something out of the corner of her eye.

Paul examined the green, sticky substance; he put it up to eye level. "Eye booger…" he stated, this earned him a slap, she was furious.

"You JERK! If you wanna be that way, then I'll kiss Silver instead!" They heard a chuckle, which belonged to Silver. The coordinator smiled at him, he shook his head.

"My sister would kill me if you kissed me." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, lemme play with your cutest Pokemon!" She demanded. Silver sighed, digging in his pockets to find this 'cute' Pokemon of his. He took out a pokeball and realized the 'cute' Pokemon. "Ditto," it sang. Dawn squealed and cuddled this pink Pokemon. She ran back toward Chimchar, holding the Ditto.

"You chickened out, right Pauly?" He teased the plum-haired trainer.

"I'm eleven years old for God's sake. Why would I be in love?" I act older and look older but..." Silver rolled his eyes.

"I'm eleven and I know you're stupid. Heard of Puppy Love?" He laughed and kept laughing.

"Puppy Love? For her maybe, girls like her probably believe puppy love is the cutest thing. Girls fall in love to easily…" Silver's eyes scanned over Paul's shoulder; he smirked and crossed his arms.

"What about you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you love her?" Paul growled, like the puppy he is.

"I'm ELEVEN of course I don't. But I know I like her, no use denying it." Silver laughed.

"Got all that, Dawn?" He said with a wink. Paul turned around to see the blushing blunette. His face was as red as his Magmar.

"Paul… I…"

**_XoX_**

**_I repeated the eleven part because people are telling me to make two elemetary kids have sex. Um... That doesn't sound right! This is rated M for language not Lemon, Lime or anything like that. Gawd! I'll probably update when I feel like it._**


	14. Separation

_**Heres chapter 14, just 2 (or three) more chapters to go! Enjoy!**_

_**You know the drill: I don't own Pokemon**_

**Chapter 14:**

**Separation **

Paul felt soft hair tickle his face; he chuckled as he heard the sigh of a girl. The girl who had made him realized loneliness was the worst thing to experience. The girl who was his first REAL friend, the girl he had a crush on. He inhaled her sweet scent. Two weeks of using Piplup and Feraligator as a shower, she still smelled like watermelon. He looked to his left, seeing Chimchar curled up with Piplup. Those two seemed to get along just fine. He looked to his right… DAWN? He pushed silver away, earning him an elbow to the stomach. The red-haired trainer grabbed the collar of Paul's turtle neck shirt; He brought Paul toward his face. He opened his mouth to yell, until he heard a soft moan from Dawn. They turned their heads to see the sleeping girl. She used Silver's black jacket as a sheet to lie down on and Paul's purple jacket as a blanket. Her soft, smooth legs, exposed only to them. They should feel lucky to have a girl like Dawn all to themselves.

Silver loosened his grip, dropping Paul. He rushed over to their sleeping beauty, holding her. This angered the purple-haired boy. It wasn't fair, he had Dawn first! Wait… That wasn't right! Dawn isn't his girlfriend but, she's his friend damn it! Yes, that'll be a good excuse. The girl rubbed her head against Silver's chest, wanting his warmth. She pulled his black sleeve, telling him to come closer. He complied, pulling her into a tight embrace. Paul growled as he watched Silver cuddle with HIS coordinator. She didn't belong to him, and she didn't belong to Silver. Who did she belong to?

"Silver, get you hands off of her!" Paul whispered furiously.

"No, she's cold! I might as well warm her up…" He smirked and licked her cheek. She giggled and mumbled something. He felt the icy cold glare from Paul, he shivered. Paul grabbed Dawn and kicked Silver away. He shook Dawn and woke her up. She yawned and ran her hand over her cheek. It was wet and seemed like saliva. She slapped Paul and ran over to Silver.

"Don't you EVER touch me again you pervert!" Before Paul could protest, Silver replied to her comment.

"Yeah, how dare you molest her in her sleep, shame on you!" Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Paul!" That earned him another slapped on the cheek. He cupped his face where her hand made contact.

"I-He-You-I didn't-." He stuttered, clearly out of words. Silver was a cleaver type of guy. Though, the look-alike had already planned his revenge. He grabbed his backpack and started to walk in another direction. He walked hastily and smirked. He heard his companions running after him, he chuckled. He brought himself to a halt; his looked down at his feet. A giant gap prevented him from walking further. Dawn and Silver caught up to him with Piplup and Chimchar following them. Dawn ran into Paul and pushed them over the edge. Silver panicked and jumped in, he managed to grab Paul's arm. Dawn screamed as she fell into the darkness. The two boys let got and tried to find her. They felt drowsy, it was sudden. They found themselves falling into a deep sleep…

XoX

Dawn opened her eyes; she seemed to be the first one to wake up. She looked around… The two boys were at each of her sides. They were apparently in a hole; she could see the light at the top. She woke her two friends, whimpering.

"Guys, get up we're trapped!" Paul rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Well… We've been trapped in this cave. Have you just noticed this?" He asked sarcastically. Dawn puffed her cheek, crossing her arms.

"I already knew that! But, we're stuck in this hole!" Silver chuckled.

"That's okay, we have our Pokemon." He reached into his back pocket, and then blinked in confusion. He searched his body for any Pokeballs, no luck.

"Paul, do you have a flying type?" He shook his head.

"It was in my jacket, it's up there." Silver sighed, knowing Dawn didn't have any.

"PIPLUP, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME JUST YELL!'' No answer.

"CHIMCHAR ARE YOU THERE!" Paul yelled, getting no respond as well. Silver leaned against the wall, mumbling his will. Paul kicked the cave wall, aggravated at his rotten luck. Dawn folded her arms over her chest, she wept.

"We're not getting out of this, huh?" She looked away, knowing they won't say anything. They were goners; there was no way they could get out. The cave wall wasn't rough, it was smooth… It was man-made; nature couldn't get anything this smooth. So they couldn't climb out. Dawn fiddled with her Poketech, it was broken. The map didn't work, neither did the time. It was pretty much useless to her. She changed the app to the coin toss, and looked at Silver.

"Heads or Tails, pick…?" The red-haired trainer looked at the pink device.

"Heads…" She nodded and touched the screen. The virtual coin flipped and landed on one side of the coin.

"Tails, I win." This is a game that went on forever. Paul could only watch the two play with each other. Every time, Silver lost the game and Dawn would laugh. She mocked his misfortune and he growled, giving up. She pouted and walked over to Paul, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Wanna play?" She asked. He looked the other way and grumbled 'tails'. He might as well relieve his boredom. Again, touching the screen the coin flipped. He punched the ground and grunted in frustration. This is REALLY where he would die, with Dawn and Silver. He thought about his life so far, it seems like he hadn't accomplished anything. He was going to accept his fate, here and now. He glared at nothing in particular. Then… He laughed, and his laughter grew louder and louder with every passing second. He continued, even after Silver punched his face. He kept laughing like a maniac; Dawn had a worried look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're probably going to die here! Why are you laughing?" His look-alike yelled. Paul stopped laughed and smirked.

"Don't you think it's funny?" That earned him another punch.

"How is this funny? Look, you're scaring Dawn!" He said pointing at the coordinator.

"We don't have any Pokemon, none at all. Don't you think it's strange we had been down here forever and we've haven't died yet? We aren't here by accident, this is a set up! Someone is watching us and is being amused by our attempts to escape this cave!"

"You're crazy, there's no way-."

"Think about it, Silver, this is a trick. We won't die here, we haven't yet. Why would we die now? Look at his hole, someone made it. They'll let us out, just wait…" Paul began to mumble other words before falling asleep. Silver let him fall on the ground. He looked at the blunette and shook his head.

"This place just got to him, it's alright…" He assured her, she sat down next to Paul.

"I hope he's okay…" She shivered, feeling chills run down her spine.

"Are YOU okay, Dawn?" She trembled, sensing a dark presence.

"N-no, I don't feel safe, I'm kinda scared. I'm worried about Piplup and Chimchar, are they safe? I hope they're alright…" She sobbed, knowing if they were in danger there was nothing she could do. She couldn't imagine how scared and hungry they were now. Silver came over to her and rubbed her back. He tried to comfort her, feeling guilty. He didn't want to do this when Paul was asleep. Though, he knew he should calm Dawn. This was overwhelming for all of them. She had to be concerned about everyone's wellbeing.

"There's something here, I know there is. It's close and I'm scared…" She continued to cry and she buried her head into Silver's chest. He held her, until she fell asleep. He laid her down, next to Paul. He looked up and attempted to climb the smooth, hard wall. He'll be busy for a while…

**_XoX_**

**_Well, I have to say something. Since this is rated 'M' some people assume there is a Lemon in it soon or something like that. 3 people has mention that and I want to get something off my chest. IF I get more people to ask for one, I'll write it in the next chapter. The only suggests I will take are: PaulXDawn Lemon OR PaulXSilverXDawn Lemon (DawnXSilver Lemon won't be accepted because this is IKARISHIPPING) I need at least 7 more people to ask this. If not then we'll have 2 more chapters left._**


	15. My Future?

_**Here it is, Chapter 15! Almost done! I guess, people like Lemons... I'm sorry if it isn't good enough, I tried at least... I don't own Pokemon. **_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS/SEXUAL CONTENT/ SEX in other words don't like don't read! This is dedicated to my readers who love to read my story and continue to. So I wanted to treat them to my second Lemon! (Deleted my first one "Happy Birthday, Dawn") I really hope you enjoy this :3**_

**Chapter 15:**

**My Future…?**

It was fall; the leaves were warm colors of red and orange. The young man studied the trees, his gray eyes tracing every leaf and their detail. His lavender hair fell onto his face, he ignored it. He had tan skin and had a medium build. He wore a white button-up shirt and his red tie hung around his neck. He was serious and that tributes to his dashing appearance. Despite his guff look, for his wife, he was a teddy bear. He looked mature for his age as well. He was around his early twenties and (unlike his friends) had a committed relationship. He heard his wife call out to him, he smiled and turned around. She giggled; her long navy blue hair danced with the wind. Her sapphire eyes twinkled as she blinked. Her pink, frilly skirt brushed against her thighs. Her neck and collar bone was exposed, her sleeves resting below her shoulders. She held his hand, her smooth skin soothed him. She smiled back, her cheeks tinted pink. He placed a kiss on her flawless face, she giggled once again.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell me why you insist on looking at trees. It's been like this for the past three days. Why don't you focus on me?" She pouted in a childish way, folding her arms over her chest. He chuckled, cupping her face as he kissed her. She pushed him away, looking a bit angry.

"Why don't you come inside, before you catch a cold?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Because, you look really pretty and I wanna look at you." He replied, earning him the cold shoulder.

"Well, you should've told me that yesterday; when you were late for our dinner date!" He sighed, knowing she wanted him to say something sweeter. He pulled her towards their home, opening the door for her. He gestured her to follow him, she rolled her eyes. She turned the other way and walked into the kitchen. He whined; he was defeated with her 'moodiness'. He made his way up the stairs and walked into their room. He laid on the bed, waiting for dinner to be ready. He grabbed the remote on the nightstand next to him. He turned on the power button, seeing his wife's friend on the screen. May, she was still a coordinator; she was a successful one too. His lovely blunette took breaks and became a housewife. She wasn't the happiest on those days; she had to wait for him to come home. He was challenged by a lot of trainers (since he was the Sinnoh League's champion). He also had to be Veilstone's temporary gym leader, Maylene was very sick. His flower only had six hours with him, on her breaks. Usually the house would be empty for 2 or more days. She would be gone for a month at most. He would be home around ten at night and would go straight to bed. They were very distant, so they won't really talk much. The longest they've gone without saying a word to each other was 2 weeks. She would spend a lot of time studying May for any contests/festivals.

"Paul, can I talk to you?" He looked at his wife and turned off the television. She sat next to him, fiddling with her hair. She blushed, biting the bottom of her lip. She looked worried and guilty. Paul panicked; he didn't know what to do. Was she going to consider divorcé? And if she was, could he handle it? He mentally hit himself, and calmed down.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Her face grew red, she looked at him shyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was innocent and very sweet. Paul was a bit taken back at her sudden action, but he welcomed it. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Can we try it one more time?" Paul's eyes widened, is that was what bothered her this week? They've attempted to conceive a child a month ago. But, they freaked out when Dawn bled. Now, they understood why she was bleeding. They found out from Paul's older brother, Reggie.

"Are you sure...?" he asked, she nodded. He grabbed her waist and switched places with her. She squeaked at his action. He smirked and assured she'd be okay. Paul placed butterfly kisses on her neck; she blushed as his lips made contact with her skin. He put a hand behind her back and lifted her, forcing her to sit up. His other hand reached to unzip the dress; he slid it off her body slowly. His eyes traced her body, admiring her figure. She pushed him away, embarrassed. She covered herself up, crossing her arms over her chest. He chuckled and grabbed her arms; he removed them from his view.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" He smiled, calming her down a bit. He unhooked her pink bra and kissed her right breast. She shuddered, each kiss giving her Goosebumps. He took the perky nipple into his mouth. She turned into a deeper shade of red. He reached his cold hand to her other breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze, earning him a squeak. His tongue rolled around the nipple, making his wife moan. He sucked it, hearing her breathe harder. He took a mental note of anything he could do to please her. He licked his way toward the other nipple, leaving a trail of saliva. She tugged at his shirt, before he could do anything else. He lifted his head up, to look at her flushed face. He blinked in confusion as she tried to pull it off. He chuckled; he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He did the same to his jeans, rolling his eyes.

"Happy? We're the same." She nodded her head, kissing him. He trailed his tongue over her pink lips. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him to enter. He forced his tongue in and tasted her sweet mouth. His hand snaked down toward her inner thigh, she yelped as his hand got closer to her special place. His fingers pressed against her warm and wet core. He rubbed slowly, her eyes stared at him. He removed her last piece of clothing and pushed his two fingers into her. Her cheeks reddened as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He entered a third finger into her, feeling her walls tighten around it. She moaned in his mouth, his fingers moved at a faster pace. Her juices covered the three digits; he took them out, making her whine. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked a small portion of her. He pushed his fingers towards her, she opened up obediently. He smiled and watched her slowly lick his fingers. He found himself growing hard at the sight of it. She licked all of it off and looked down.

"Looks like little Paul wants to play…" She smiled, taking his boxers off. Her hand brushed against his erection. She gripped it and pumped her hand. He seemed to not have an affect on her action. She switched places with him, she was on top. She frowned and made her way down to his member. She took it into her mouth, sucking it lightly. He held back a moan, making her a bit angry. She licked around the very tip, teasing him. He groaned as she sucked harder. She tried to take in as much of him as she could and used her hands to rub the rest. She hummed, testing his reaction. He moaned loudly, she giggled at this. He pushed her head down, wanting more. She used her tongue to trace his length. He grunted, feeling his climax approach. She bobbed her head back and forth, still humming.

"Stop…" He managed to say, she obeyed. He pinned her down and kissed her, hard. He trailed down to her wet center. She moaned as his tongued entered her. She grabbed handfuls of his hair as he swirled his tongue inside her.

"P-Paul…!" She whimpered, feeling him suck her a little. She arched her back as he pushed his two fingers into her. He smirked, licking up the juices that ran across his tongue. It seemed to please her every time he did. He liked the taste of her; he tried to get his tongue in deeper. She moaned louder as a response. He pulled and pushed his fingers and tongue from her. Her walls tightened around them as she got close.

"PAUL!" She cried as she came into his mouth. He licked the juices she provided, he lifted his head. He pushed himself up to her; he planted a kiss on her neck. He positioned himself over her and looked at her for an 'okay'. She nodded her head slowly, Paul thrusts himself in her. She shivered as he pulled himself in and out at a slow pace. He waited for a sign to do anything else.

"Move…" Dawn whined, he smirked, thrusting into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around her waist, getting him deeper into her. Her arms cling to his neck as he quickens his pace. He grunted as she tightens around him. He saw this as a reason to speed up. Dawn screamed his name as he hit a certain spot. He seized his thrusts and angled himself to hit the same spot. He was delighted to hear another cry of pleasure. He penetrated faster and harder as she asks him to. He grunted, she was getting tighter, she was close. He wondered how close she was… She, again, cried out him name. She arched her back again as she came. The juices from her orgasm helped him move faster. He moaned, nearing his climax. His thrusts became more erratic and harder. He groaned and almost screamed her name as he came inside her. He pulled himself out of her and sat against the bed frame. He watched his wife recover quickly and sit in his lap. She straddled his hips and lowered herself on him.

"Dawn, what are you-?" He was cut off as he entered her. She grabbed his shoulders and moved herself up and down. He bucked his hip upwards to meet her movements. She rolled her hips, getting herself deeper inside. She gasped, finding her own sweet spot. He chuckled at her reaction; he continued to move his hips with hers. She watched her husband's expression as she moved in and out. His eyes were half closed and his cheeks were a bit red. His breaths were fast and uneasy. He was thrusting himself into her wetness. Dawn impaled herself on him over and over again. She screamed his name every time he re-entered her. He moaned more audibly as her walls constricted his manhood. She came into his lap, he regained dominance. On top of her again, he shoved his length into her. He gasped, her walls clenched around him. He grabbed her legs and drove himself in. He grunted as his energy was draining. He felt his climax building up again. His forced her to meet his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted to.

"D-Dawn…!" He moaned, again, shooting his warm seed into her. He pulled out and lay next to her. He covered both of them with a blanket and looked at her. She snuggled up with him and smiled.

"How was it, Dawn?" He panted, she thought about it for a moment.

"I feel sticky and gross, I probably smell bad and I'm gonna sleep naked. But, it was exciting and scary…" He laughed along with her, agreeing with that statement.

"I love you, Dawn…" He whispered.

"I love you, too, Paul." She yawned, moving closer to him. In no time at all, they were both fast asleep.

XoX

Paul woke up, his face flushed. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. _It was just a dream?_ He thought to himself. He stared at Silver, whose hands were bleeding. He seemed tired and angry. Paul stood up and walked towards Silver. He tapped his back, looking at him like a scared child. Silver turned his head toward the purple-haired trainer. He was BLUSHING! Before Silver could laugh at his facial expression, Paul looked down at his shoes.

"Lemme ask you something, Silver…" The red-head looked at Paul with a bit of concern and confusion.

"What's up?"

"I just had a dream and…" He whispered the rest into Silver's ear. He put an understanding hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Looks like Paul is growing up, I'm so proud." He said sarcastically, Paul shot a glare at him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He yelled, but not loud enough to wake Dawn.

"You just had a wet dream, dumbass." A what now?

_**XoX**_

_**What do you think? Bad, good, awful, great, terrible, awesome? Our Paul is becoming a big boy, now! Or are his dreams telling him something, maybe what will happen in the future? You need to stick around to find out their fate!**_


	16. My Big Brother Silver

**Hey sorry about the wait! I swear I don't mean to take too long! One more chapter to go! Enjoy!**

**I Don't own POKEMON!**

**BTW Thanks for the reviews, I finally reached 100! :D**

**Chapter 16:**

**My Big Brother Silver!**

Silver dug his fingers into the earthy wall, his hands were sore. He had been scratching the wall for three hours now. He needed to find a way out, but the wall was too hard. He made a few dents; he was working on his sixth hole. He looked down at his bloody hands, they were a bit numb. His face and shoulders were covered in his blood. He watched Paul claw the rock hard wall. He was relived he was awake to help. Paul stared at the nauseated Silver, he smirked.

"Take a break, you idiot…" Silver shook his head, irritating the plum-haired trainer. He balled his hand and thrust it into his look-alike's face. He hit the wall and fell on the ground. He needed to rest anyway… Paul shrugged and continued his work. He wanted to get his dream off his mind. Carving holes in the wall helped him. He was surprised after all Silver did to his hands; he still tried to get them out, safely. He rolled his sleeves up and resumed to scrape the wall. He needed be finished before Dawn or Silver woke up. Meaning, he had to hurry…

"Paul, what are you doing?" Too late. He turned around to see the bluenette, her arms folded over her chest. He sighed, examining her figure. She was covered in dirt, he focused on her face. Her blue eyes and pink lips seemed to be the only ones that looked clean. He pointed at Silver, who was still unconscious.

"Take care of him, he's tired." She walked over to the sleeping trainer. She took a quick glance at his hands, she gasped.

"What happened?" She tugged at Paul's sleeve; she managed to rip it off. She ran back to Silver and wiped his hands. He winced in his sleep.

"See these holes?" She nodded, "He made them all with his fingernails." Dawn carefully lifted his hand to her eye level. His nails were broken and the sensitive skin was exposed. She tired to clean them before any infections start. She noticed a bump on his cheek and titled her head.

"What about his cheek?" Paul looked away.

"I did that…" She slapped him, scolding him on his rudeness.

"Will you stop that?"

"NO! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW BE NICE TO OTHERS!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'M NICE TO YOU, RIGHT?"

"YOU ALSO NEED TO BE NICE TO SILVER!"

"Are you my brother?"

"No, I'm not. But look at Silver; he's torturing himself to get us out! Show some compassion!" Before Paul could protest, he was cut off.

"Paul…" Silver whispered with a smirk, he was on his feet. The two directed their attention to the red-haired trainer. "If you are right and there are people watching us," He kicked his boot off and unzipped the hidden pocket in the shoe. His smirk grew wider as he pulled out an unknown Pokeball. He threw the ball and the purple monster came out. "Then I'd have my Gengar with me…" The ghost Pokemon happily greeted its master. Dawn literally ran into his arms and rubbed her head against his chest.

"Oh my GOSH, you're such a smart person! You're like me and Paul's big brother!" She squealed. Silver gave Paul a smile; he knew that comment relieved Paul. Even if he knew Dawn had a crush on the rude trainer, he wanted to make sure she didn't like Silver as well.

"Well, thank you, Lil' Sis. But why don't you give Paul a hug, he's getting jealous." Dawn shook her head.

"No, Paul's a meanie, he doesn't deserve one." He chuckled as Paul's jaw dropped on the ground.

"That isn't very nice, he's born a jerk. Give him a break…" She smiled and threw her arms around Paul, pulling him into a tight embrace. He looked the other way, embarrassed.

"Silver, how can Gengar help?"

"Gengar can levitate, so he can get us up there one by one." He looked at his Pokemon; it nodded and took Dawn first. The two boys watched the ghost float towards the top. It set Dawn down carefully on the edge, descending to the boys.

"DAWN, WAVE AT US SO WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Silver yelled as Gengar grabbed Paul, she popped her head out and waved at Silver. She kept her eyes on him to make sure he was still there. Paul was kneeling beside her in Silver's sight. Returning back to its master, it made one last trip up and was praised.

"Well, looks like we'll need to go straight…" Silver suggested. The other two agreed and walked forwards, as always. After a while Paul realized something.

"Hey, Silver…? Why didn't you tell us about your Gengar at first?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"I was kind of busy listening to your crazy assumption; I should've tried it earlier. Not only did I ruin my fingers, but YOU also have sore fingers…" Silver seemed to be more concerned about Paul then usual.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm focused on getting you two out safely. I feel like I'm responsible if any of you get hurt. All I ask is for you, Paul, to stop being stupid and keep Dawn safe." Paul shoved his hands in his pockets and looked the other way. Silver WAS their older brother, he seemed to be way more responsible then ever.

"Whatever…" Paul mumbled. Silver looked at his Gengar and sighed. The purple Pokemon glared, its eyes focusing forward.

"What's up, Gengar, sense anything?" The trio heard a squeal from the darkness. It became louder and louder as every second passed. A small figure appears and it gets closer.

"DAWN!" The girl jumps into the Coordinator's arms.

"Amako?" The girls giggle and cheer at the reunion. Paul and Silver examine the girl, noticing something different… She's not a ghost!

"Little girl, the game is over. Who are you really?" Paul glared at her, making her tremble.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't act innocent; you aren't a ghost, why?" She began to panic and she stuttered.

"I-I found the exit…? Yeah! It's not to far ahead!" She ran into the darkness and the trio followed her. She kept on running; every step she took made her gradually faster. Soon, they lost sight of her, Silver and Dawn stopped. Paul wanted to find her, but found a wall instead. He ran into the rather hard wall, they two watching him heard a puppy-like yelp. Dawn ran over to him and giggled.

"Are you okay, you hit the wall pretty hard?" Paul looked at her, earning him a gasp. He had a bloody nose, she shrieked as she hugged his head.

"Oh, Pauly, do you need me to kiss your boo-boo?" He looked away from her; he hated it when she teased him. He crossed his arms and looked away. His cheeks slightly tinted pink. No could see anyway, it was too dark.

"Stop messing around, where did that little girl go to?" The Gengar glared at the wall, touching it. The Pokemon grunted at its trainer.

"I think Gengar found something…" The trainers watched the Pokemon react towards the dead end. It seemed irritated and somewhat scared of whatever it sensed. Dawn touched the wall as well, she concentrated on it. Suddenly her hand went through; she felt a hand grabbing her.

"GUYS, HELP!" The two boys hurriedly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Both her legs were jerked into the other side. Soon, her upper body, she screamed. The boys did all they could to get her back, she was gone. Silver managed keep a grip on her. Paul pulled Silver with Gengar's help. His palms began to sweat and Silver's clothing moistened.

"Just let go, I promise I'll keep her safe!" Paul tightened his fists.

"No, I'm not gonna let you-!"

"Trust me, quit being stubborn!" Paul nodded and slowly let go. Silver, too disappeared.

"Take care of her you idiot, let's go Gengar…" The Pokemon followed the purple haired boy. They need to find another way to them.

**xOx**

Dawn gripped Silver's black sleeve as they walked foreword. Their surrounding were very different, it was also very calm. They were in a dark forest, ones with green trees. There was no sun, moon or sky. Either they were crazy or they were out of the cave.

"We have to go back inside to get Paul!" Silver grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the cave.

"We need to get help, what good can we do if we're dead?" She bit his arm, he loosened his grip.

"I'm not gonna leave him behind!" She ran back and tried to find another entrance. Silver ran after her, she was standing at the opening in the cave. It was a very short distance around…

"What in the world is this?" she looked at their Pokeballs, lying around the front. Silver caught up with her, he noticed her shoulders shaking.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, tears forming.

"This isn't right; we were in there for a long time…" She got on her knees and she cried into her hands.

**xOx**

Paul sat against the wall, thinking deeply. He watched the Pokemon pace around, waiting for a response.

"Gengar, do you know Teleport?" The Pokemon shook its head.

"I guess we'll have to wait for something to happen." Paul looked up at the ceiling, his eye lids felt heavy. He was sound asleep…

**xOx**

"We need to get back inside!" Dawn tried to run back into the entrance, she was stopped by a dark creature.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you do that, Dawn."

"Amako?"

**XoX**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to make next chapter the longest one. I hope I get finished with it before Valentine's Day! Spot out any grammer or spelling errors and I will fix it~**


	17. Going Home

**I guess this isn't my longest chapter, but hey, I wanted to get finished as quickly as possible. So here it is. Chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Going Home**

Paul opened his eyes; he sat up and rubbed them. Cold wind blew, causing him to shiver. He looked around, trying to get back to reality. He was surrounded by green trees!

"What the…?" He stood up, it seemed to be nighttime. The moon was bright and full. He was attempting to understand was had just happened. He fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the forest?

"What's going on here?" He looked behind to find his and Dawn's belongings at the entrance of the cave.

**xOx**

"Why are you doing this Amako?" Dawn yelled, wanting an answer.

"My **friends** want to play… I'm here to make sure they have their fun…" The child giggled.

"Where's Paul? Tell me!" Silver demanded, Amako pointed to the sky.

"He's where the moon is out."

"Are you taking us for idiots? It's daytime!" She laughed louder.

"Not where he is…" She smiled and patted the air next to her. "He's actually right here, right now."

"You're freaking CRAZY little girl!"

"Me? I'm not crazy; I'm just having fun…" She clapped her hands and called out various ghost Pokemon. They formed a circle around the three trainers.

"Let me tell you something Paul doesn't know. Everything you guys went through was an illusion, everything!"

"Are you serious?" Silver clenched his fist.

"Oh, it seems you're angrier, lemme make it up to you. If you beat all the ghost type Pokemon I'll let you two go. I have a different game for Paul…" She faded away after that statement. Silver reached into his pockets and found his Pokeballs.

"Are you going to help me?" Dawn nodded and ran toward her backpack. They threw their Pokeballs in the air simultaneously.

**xOx**

Paul watched the small girl walked toward him. She grinned wickedly, he glared at her.

"Hi there, Paul-,"

"Where is Dawn and Silver?" He gritted his teeth together, getting impatient already.

"They are safe, for now…" He punched the wall.

"TELL ME!" Amako wiggled her finger.

"You'll see when I get something out from you…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She smiled sweetly.

"I want you to tell me, in truth, you love Dawn." Paul gave her another cold glare.

"I don't love her, that's just ridiculous!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, if you don't admit it, you'll never see her again."

"Good, she doesn't need me…" Paul watched the little girl pace around.

"What if she does need you?"

"I already said this before! She didn't need me before, so she doesn't need me now!"

"That's because she didn't know who really you are."

"Who am I, then?" Amako kicked his shin, he grunted.

"Stupid, that's who you are!" Before he could say anything, she disappeared. He sighed and sat against the wall. He looked at his backpack and grabbed it. He reached his hand in and pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it and came out his Chimchar.

"Chimchar let me talk to you."

"Chim?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Dawn, okay?" The Pokemon tilted its head and jumped into his master's arms.

**xOx**

Silver's Ursaring tackled the last of the ghost Pokemon. Amako clapped her hands.

"You work fast, Silver!"

"Shut up and get us out of this dream!" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's visit Paul, first…" The child grinned wickedly and grabbed their hands. Their skin began to lighten up and they also started to disappear.

Paul noticed a light coming from behind. He turned around and saw Dawn and Silver began to form in front of him. He got up as the bluenette ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and laughed.

"I found you!" She cried in his chest, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Paul stood still, he looked up at Silver. Amako pushed both of them away and winked at Paul.

"Pauly, how about this… Either you beat me, a little girl, senseless OR declare your love to Dawn."

"I'm not doing any of that!" Amako's evil grin grew unnaturally wide.

"Then, you'll have to-."

"STOP!" Dawn slapped the young girl, making her fall to the ground. She pouted and cried.

"You're so mean, why Dawn?" She hid behind Silver who pushed her away. He looked at her with disgust.

"You're not a little girl! You're something else!" He scowled at her. She grew a wide, wicked smile.

"He, he, you caught me… All I wanted to do was play, but you guys aren't any fun. I need to find a new play mate. Congratulations, you won… _**We **_were entertained, but you guys are getting boring. Everything you do is too repetitive. It was a fair game…" The sun came out, burning her skin. But, she didn't scream, instead she giggled. She lit up and turned into dust that was carried away by the wind. They heard the snickers of the trees that surrounded them. The laughter grew louder and louder. The forest began to burn.

Silver grabbed his two younger peers; he tried to shield them from the fire. The trees turned black and mocking faces appeared on the burnt bark. The noises the forest made were painfully loud. Dawn placed her hands on her ears. She wanted the torturous screams to stop. Bloodcurdling screams of agony pierced their ears.

Suddenly, silence…

"Good night."

**xOx**

Sapphire eyes fluttered open, they blinked a few times. Dawn quickly sat up; she looked down and saw Paul sleeping. She looked around for Silver. He was leaning against the wall.

"I was waiting, wake up Paul." She nodded her head and shook Paul. He was already in the process of waking up.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Before Dawn could hug the purple haired boy, someone called her name.

"DAWN! Where are you?" It was Ash. Dawn's face brightened. They were outside and everything seemed normal.

"Ash, I'm here!" She waved at her friend, getting his attention. He ran over to her, Brock and Pikachu followed them. She stood up and received a bear hug from Ash.

"Where have you been? You were gone for 3 days now!" Three days? They were gone for weeks! Though, they chose to ignore that comment. Ash pulled away and glared at Paul.

"You took her away from us, didn't you?" Paul got up on his feet to retrieve his stuff. He gave Silver the 'this-is-awkward' look.

"SILVER!" The red-haired trainer smirked and caught the running girl. She squeezed him tightly, crying. He waved at Gold, who was catching up to the group.

"Sorry, Lyra…" The girl stomped on his foot, she crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't run away like that!" She scolded him like a puppy. Paul watched the two interact.

"Hey Paul, are you listening to me?" Ash was literally in his face. Paul sighed.

"Ash, I want to join your group." His rival was surprised at the sudden demand.

"W-why?" He looked at Dawn.

"I like Dawn, a lot; I've grown attached to her." This made the girl's cheeks turn red. Ash walked towards Brock. They seemed to question Paul's request. The older plum-headed trainer approached the blushing girl. He placed his hand on her head, petting her. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Paul… Brock and I agree with what Dawn wants." Paul lightly pushed the coordinator away.

"It's up to you…"

"Of course I want you to come with me!" She gave him a sweet smile. He leaned in and placed his lips on her cheek. He was making a decision he already regretted.

"Then, I'm sorry…" He let go of her, shoving his hands in his pockets. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and took a deep breathe.

"Paul…?" He turned around and walked the other way.

"Don't you even think about following me Dawn!"

"PAUL!" He ignored her and kept walking. He didn't dare to look back; he couldn't imagine the look on her face.

_Epilogue:_

The bluenette sat on the park bench, quietly sipping her smoothie. She watched her rabbit Pokemon chase Piplup. She had already said her goodbyes to Ash and Brock. She really wasn't as busy as she thought. Buneary was the busy one and she never got day offs, so Dawn rarely sees her own Pokemon. She sighed and stared at her cup. Hearthome was a bit boring.

"Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead…" She didn't look up to see the person.

"Is that your Piplup?" She nodded. "Can I pet him?"

"He won't let you…" She heard her Pokemon sing with approval. She looked up to see that ass of a trainer. She stood up, dropping her drink.

"Littering is bad for the world." He snickered.

"Paul, what do you want?" He put the penguin down, frowning.

"Did Infernape take good care of you?"

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"Just to get one thing straight…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. She studied his as well. "My eyes are grey." He leaned down, his eyes half closed. The gap between them got smaller and smaller. Dawn began to shiver; he was so close to her. Their lips made contact, the trembling girl blushed madly. She couldn't help, but welcome it. She melted into the kiss. Their eyes closed, bodies holding each other. She wanted to stay like this forever. They had to pull away sometime.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you walk away from us?" She was still hurt, "We were supposed to be friends!"

"That's why; I wanted you to know that we weren't friends before."

"So what?"

"You didn't need me, we don't have to be friends!" Dawn pouted, she pushed him away.

"So, are we friends?"

"Only if you want to be friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other, Paul." He smirked and bent over to her ear.

"I guess not, but let's be more than friends…" He whispered coolly, Dawn squirmed out of his arms. She returned her Pokemon and walked towards the cup. She picked it up and threw it away.

"Paul, maybe it is best we stay friends. I don't want you to walk out on me again." Paul dug his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Well… You know where I am. Take this and don't read it until you get home." He handed her an envelope and began to leave her yet again. She opened the sealed letter and read it. She smiled, in big bold and beautiful letters it read: _**Are you cold, Dawn? **_She ran to the trainer and grabbed his hand. He smirked and wheeled around.

"I'm very cold, right now…" She hugged him; he wrapped his arms around her waist. He chuckled.

"Who wouldn't be in clothes like that?" She started to cry, he stroked her hair.

"Are you a pervert?"

"To tell you the truth, I think I am…"

**End**

**I hope this wasn't too disappointing... I thought I couldn't end it just like that so I added a little extra. I don't think this is Sequel worthy, but I must say this is people really liked this story which came as a shock to me. I want to thank those who stuck around to read it. I'm sorry for all the delays for the past two years. (Someone actually made a similair story to mine after I neglected this one. I thought I'd update) I'll fix any spelling errors and eventually start to rewrite everything. So, thanks you guys, for dealing with me. And with that I say "I don't own Pokemon."**


End file.
